I Could Never Love You
by em87
Summary: Draco Malfoy the slytherin sex god and Hermione Granger the gryffindoor princess HATE each other. Follow through their journey during their 7th year at Hogwarts as they discover the fine line between love and hate. Rated M for a reason! Lots of sexual tension, smut and humor!
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**I could never love you**

**Draco Malfoy the slytherin sex god and Hermione Granger the griffindoor princess HATE each other. Follow through their journey during their 7th year at Hogwarts as they discover the fine line between love and hate. Rated M for a reason! Lots of sexual tension, smut snd humor! **

**Summary: the Final Battle is over and everyone is back at Hogwarts to re do their 7th year. **

**The dark lord has been destroyed and everyone is now trying to move on with their lives. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger become head boy and girl. Hermione has changed her looks but her personality will be the same! **

**They will be forced to share a common room and work together in order to get the school back together and change it for the better. **

**Follow their journey as they discover the fine line of love and hate. **

**Rated M + lots of sexual tension, smut and humour. Don't read if you don't like these sorts of things. Read at your own risk! **

**On with the story! **

"Can I help you Granger?" Malfoy asked, in his usual harsh tone. And like always, he was wearing is famous Malfoy smirk.

At his words, Hermione jumped in shock and turned around from facing the door to shoot him a death glare.

"Go away Malfoy."

"Actually Granger, it was you who came into my carriage, so no I will not leave!" Malfoy replied with his smirk growing.

Hermione groaned and stomped out of the carriage. She slammed the door shut to prove how angry she was. Hermione walked away, hearing Malfoy's deep laugh.

All she was doing was trying to get away from someone and she ran into what she thought was a empty carriage on the Hogwarts Express but turned out to be occupied by Malfoy.

Damn Ronnald Weasley! He was trying to get back in with her after their break up over 2 years ago. He poured his heart out to her but she could see the real reason he wanted her back.

He now wanted her because of her looks.

Yes it's true, Hermione did fill out and grow up over the summer. With the Final battle she was forced to grow up and mature.

But she also had filled out and changed her appearance. Her normally brown bushy hair is now slightly tamed. Although it is still thick, the curls have dropped into nice waves.

Hermione also grew over the summer, in more ways than one. She now reaches a small height of 5'5. Her body has changed giving her a nice hour glass figure. Her boobs have filled out and while their still small, they are perky.

Her hips have widened and her legs are much longer.

Just about the whole male population aboard the train to Hogwarts to start their school year stared and gawked at her. About 10 boys in the first 5 minutes had gone up to Hermione and acted like they are old friends trying to get in with her.

But Hermione wouldn't have any of it. She didn't want anyone this year. She wanted to do well in her final year and to have fun.

Hermione slowly wandered back to her friends carriage.

She couldn't help but wonder how good looking Malfoy is. She had never realised how handsome he actually is. His stunning platinum hair is combed perfectly into place with bits falling over his face, almost getting in the way of his eyes.

And from what Hermione could tell, he had a pretty good body hiding under his school robes.

She wouldn't mind seeing exactly what was under those robes. Or kissing his perfect lips.

What am I thinking! This is Malfoy for god sakes! No way would I ever see or do that! That's gross, it's Malfoy eww!

xoxoxox

Malfoy was left sitting there in shock. The bushy haired buck tooth beaver he had become to know over the past six years was no longer there.

It was replaced with thick brown loose waves, perfectly while and straight teeth and a gorgeous hour glass figure.

And her boobs! Wow! She has definitely filled out! They may be small but suit her to perfection with her tiny waist and long legs.

He could imagine her legs wrapped around him as he shoved her against the nearest wall and kissed her passionately.

What are you thinking! Don't think about her like that. She is not your type.

Blondes, big boobs and long legs were his thing.

As much as Malfoy hated to admit it, Hermione Granger is sexy.

Yes, even though she is definitely not his type she is still sexy in many ways. But that doesn't mean he'll go for her, right? Right.

He would go for her if she wasn't in Griffindoor or was a mudblood.

Mudblood. That word. After the final battle, Malfoy began to realise there are no differences in blood.

Everyone's blood is the same. If you're a girl, boy, black, white, wizard, witch or muggle, it doesn't matter, everyone has the same blood.

Even though Malfoy knows this, many others still don't. While he used to throw the term mudblood around loosely, it actually makes him cringe with anger and hate.

Yes that's right, the word mudblood makes Malfoy cringe.

Suddenly his carriage door opened and Pansy strutted in. She was showing a large amount of cleavage and looked like a hooker in what she was wearing. She sat down on Malfoy's lap.

Here we go, Malfoy thought.

"Oh Drake, I've missed you so much! Drake why didn't you owl me over the summer? I was so worried about you!" Pansy whined, and pulled Malfoy in for a wet kiss.

Malfoy immediately pulled away and pushed Pansy off him.

"Pansy, I've told you so many times, I don't want to be with you! Leave me alone and get out!" Malfoy shouted.

"But Drake, we are a couple. You can't let me go like this! You know we are going to be in an arranged marriage as soon as we leave school, so why don't we make it easier and date now?" Pansy whined and tried to kiss Malfoy again but he pushed her away.

"Don't fucking touch me, you whore! We were never a couple and never will be! And we will never be in an arranged marriage, I will make sure of it! Pansy fuck off!" Malfoy shouted.

Tears ran down Pansy's face and she ran out of the carriage. That bastard, she thought. He will not treat her like that. They will be in an arranged marriage and she WILL win him over before the years out!

xoxoxox

Hundreds of students were seated in the great hall waiting for their headmaster to recite his welcome speech.

And finally he came out.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome back to Hogwarts. We hope you are all excited to return. This year, since the defeat of Voldemort, we have decided to change some things.

Students from different houses will be mixing. In class, in the hall and many other places. We want everyone to become friends no matter what house you are in. Is that clear?" Dumbledore asked.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Ha, he wants everyone to become friends! Like that's ever going to happen!" Malfoy whispered to Blaise, his best mate. Both boys laughed.

"Well if he wants us to get to know others, I am more than happy to obey his orders. If ya know what I mean." Blaise stated smugly, while smirking.

"I would now like to introduce your new head boy and girl. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said.

The hall was filled with cheers.

I have to work with Malfoy for the year! Oh no this is not going to be good! Hermione thought.

"Congratulations both of you. Now I have talked for too long, I can see you all drooling. So dig in!" Dumbledore said, moving away from the podium.

Gourmet food appeared on the tables in front of the students. Everyone stuffed their faces full of this delicious food.

This is going to be a long year. Both Malfoy and Hermione thought.

**A/N: and there we have it, the first chapter of the story. What do you guys think?**

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I will try and make the others longer. And yes it was a bit boring, but all the things that happened had to be said. It will get better, I promise! **

**I actually don't know where I am going with this story although I have a rough idea but I will try not to make it too cliche. **

**I will also try and update as often as I can. I am on holidays now so I should be able to get some writing done before I go back to school. **

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice! I would really appreciate your comments on my story and constructive criticism is more than welcome! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Love em xox **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N: disclaimer: I do not own anything, all I own is the plot. I sadly do not own Draco Malfoy or any of the other characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. **

The new common room was extremely spacious for the two new heads.

There was a small kitchenette, a large living area, with couches and love seats, and three doors leading off this luxurious space.

The middle door lead to their bathroom. That's right, they have to share a bathroom. The door on the left leads to Hermione's new bedroom.

It was decked out in the Griffindoor colours, red and gold. A huge Queen size bed in the middle and a desk in the corner. And a few comfy chairs completed her new room.

Hermione stood there in awe. This huge but simple room was all hers. She couldn't believe it!

She was having a really hard time getting her head around the fact that this is all hers.

But there was only one down side to this dream come true.

She was sharing all this with her greatest enemy.

Draco Malfoy.

The same things were going through his head. Everything was great, especially his room in the Slytherin colours, green and silver.

The only thing that wasn't was who he was sharing all this with.

Hermione Granger.

But he tried to look on the bright side. At least he might get to see her naked in the shower.

Wow that would be great!

No no no what am I thinking! Granger is NOT hot, and I am not excited about seeing her in the shower!

Malfoy walked out into the common room to see Hermione sitting on one of the love seats. She looked up as he came out.

"Granger." Malfoy sneered.

"Malfoy." Hermione spat, mirroring Malfoy's tone.

"Don't think us living together is going to change anything, Granger. I will always hate you." Malfoy stated.

"As I will always loathe you, Malfoy."

Hermione started walking away to her room. But turned around when she was almost there.

"Malfoy take your shoes off. I don't want any dirt in here."

"My shoes are not dirty."

"I don't care if they are or not. Just take them off."

"No. I don't want to."

"Take off your shoes."

"No. You can't make me."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can." Hermione spat, her temper getting thin.

Malfoy was standing there smirking. He loved seeing her angry. She was so cute. Her big brown doe eyes were the size of saucers and were filled with anger and rage.

"I am not taking off my shoes."

"Malfoy just take off your shoes!"

"I am not taking off my shoes, you have to catch me first!"

Malfoy ran away from her. She immediately chased after him.

They ran around and around the room, dodging around the furniture. But Malfoy was too quick.

Eventually Hermione ran out of breath and collapsed on the couch.

"Ha ha! I win! I win!" Malfoy chanted while smirking and doing his victory dance.

"Fine! Malfoy you win! But it will not happen again. And don't complain when the floor is dirty!" She said, walking into her room and slamming the door shut.

She left a smirking and very pleased with himself Malfoy sitting on the couch.

xoxoxox

Ginny was running through the halls on her way to see Hermione in her new common room.

Suddenly she crashed into something hard. She was pushed backwards and a hard figure fell on top of her, pinning her to the floor.

"Shit. I am so sorry!" Said the figure on top of Ginny.

"It's okay," she replied while looking up at the person to see who it was. "Blaise."

"Ginny. Well, what a surprise."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Well from what I can tell you are looking good." Ginny blushed at his sweet comment.

"Thanks." She replied quietly.

"I haven't seen you since..." Blaise started but then stopped.

"Yeah, since that day." Ginny finished.

"Yeah that day."

"Blaise can you get off me now, I really have to go."

"Oh. Yeah sorry." Blaise said, while getting off Ginny and helping her to her feet.

Ginny softly grunted in response and then ran off, in the direction of Hermione.

xoxoxox

Hermione was sitting at her huge desk in her room where she was studying. Yes that's right she is actually studying before classes has started.

But this is Hermione Granger we are talking about here. Of course she is studying.

She was suddenly interrupted when someone, who she assumed was Malfoy, was banging on the door. She got up to see what the ferret wanted.

That's right she called him ferret. Don't ask how he got that nickname, it's a long story NO ONE wants to hear.

Hermione opened the door to become face to face with the ferret himself.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, very annoyed that he had interrupted her study time.

"Weaselette is here to see you. She is in the common room."

"Oh thanks Malfoy." She said while trying to move around him to enter the common room.

Malfoy was leaning against Hermione's door frame in a very sexy manner. He was leaning against it in such a way he was taking up the whole door way, so Hermione couldn't get past.

Hermione tried to walk around him, but Malfoy didn't move a muscle. So Hermione put both hands on his muscular chest and pushed him.

Yeah his very muscular chest. She thought.

The minute Hermione's hands touched his chest, she felt electricity flow between the them. And from Malfoy's shocked expression, Hermione knew he felt it too. But they both ignored the feeling and pretended nothing happened.

Hermione pushed on his chest once again. But Malfoy still didn't budge. Hermione was getting extremely annoyed after many attempts to get past him. Malfoy just stood there smirking.

"Granger I know you want me, but all you had to do was ask." He smirked.

"In your dreams Malfoy. Now move out of my way," she said but when he didn't move she added, "Now."

"I'll move if you answer my question." He said.

"Fine." Hermione growled through gritted teeth.

"Why are you doing school work before the classes have started?"

"Because I want to."

"Bookworm."

"Malfoy I am not a bookworm!"

"Yes you are just admit it."

Someone cleared their throat behind the arguing pair.

Two heads whipped around to see who did it. They saw Ginny standing there with a huge grin on her face.

She could sense the sexual tension coming off the two. She knew they were both somewhat attracted to each other but thy were just too stubborn to admit it.

"Sorry Ginny, please come into my room." Hermione glared at Malfoy and he walked away and went into his room.

Hermione closed the door when Ginny was in the room.

"Wow this is a great room. You are so lucky to have a whole common room to themselves." Said Ginny.

"Yeah but I have to share it all with that ferret."

"Look at the positives in this. Malfoy may be a ferret but he is as sexy as hell. You get to be around him all the time and you can stare at him whenever you want!"

"I guess."

"You guess? You are damn lucky, I know heaps of girls who would kill to be in your position."

"Okay. Your right. He may be sexy but I hate him."

Ginny knew she would soon change that statement.

"I know you do. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"On my way here I ran into Blaise. Literally."

"Oh. Was it awkward?"

"No actually, apart from the fact that he was lying on top of me the whole time we were taking."

Hermione laughed. Really hard.

"Omg that is the funniest thing I've heard in a long time!" She said, almost in tears.

"Hermione! This is not funny!"

"Sorry Gin, but it really is! He was on top of you! How did it happen?"

"I crashed into him and he fell on me and wouldn't let me up," Ginny paused for a moment before continuing, "oh I hear how that sounds, Blaise was on top of me!" She too burst into laughter.

It took the two girls a long time to calm down.

"So really, was it awkward, you know given your history and stuff?" Hermione asked.

"No actually. I mean it was kind of. He said I looked good. But he didn't say it like I looked hot. It was more that I'm doing good and getting over everything."

"Oh. Well that's sweet I guess."

"I just can't believe it! You know what, I think he wants to get back together. But it wouldn't work. We established that the first time, remember?"

"Yeah I remember. Don't worry Gin, everything will turn out okay."

"I hope your right." Said Ginny fighting back the tears.

Hermione pulled Ginny in for a tight hug. Eventually the girls walked out into the common room to find Malfoy on one of the love seats, reading.

"Bookworm." Hermione said the minute she saw Malfoy.

"Granger. I am not a bookworm. You are."

"Well I'm not the one reading a book now, am I?"

"As soon as Weaselette leaves, you will be."

"No I won't," Hermione argued back, "when Weaselette leaves, I mean Ginny, I will get something to eat."

"Okay. But you call me a bookworm again and then there will be war."

"Draco Malfoy is a bookworm!" Hermione ran around the common room chanting. Ginny quickly left when she had the chance.

"Oh no you didn't!" Said Malfoy, standing up and chancing Hermione around the room.

But once again Malfoy was too quick. He picked Hermione up and tossed her over his shoulder, so Hermione had a pretty good view of his ass.

And Malfoy also loved this position as he had his hands on her ass, pressing his hands down forcefully.

Hermione started pounding her fists against Malfoy's back.

"Put me down!" She shouted.

"No not until you get your punishment." Malfoy said while smirking.

"And what is my punishment?"

"Hmmm let me think... Oh I've got it! You have to do whatever I tell you to for the rest of the week."

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Yes it is. And you should be pleased. Anyone would love for me to tell them what to do." He said with a smug grin on this face.

"No Malfoy you will not boss me around for a week!"

"Well then, I guess you are going to stay up here for longer then."

"Okay okay. You can boss me around for a week. Now put me down!"

"Okay." And with that Malfoy threw her down on the couch.

"Ahh Malfoy you could have done it nicer!"

"No, remember I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's aren't nice!"

"You can say that again."

"I hate you Granger."

"As I loathe you Malfoy."

**A/N: chapter 2 done! What do you guys think? **

**I was going to make this chapter longer but it seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter. **

**I know these chapters seem a bit boring but I have to establish a bit of a foundation before anything happens. **

**Please read and review! **

**Love em xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. **

"As we are promoting house unity this year, you will be paired with a partner from another house for the whole year," professor Snape explained to his potions class, "I have already picked your partners."

Hermione quickly put up her hand.

"No need to worry Miss Granger, I have matched you all with people who are at the same skill level as you."

Hermione put her hand down, blushing from embarrassment.

"The partners are." Snape announced.

"Mr Finnegan and Miss Brown."

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley."

"Mr Weasley and Miss Parkinson."

"Mr Zabini and Miss Granger."

After everyone's names were called out, they all went to brew their first potion as a pair.

"Granger, this is going to be a fun year. After all you get to work with me." Blaise said while smirking.

"Yeah Blaise I think this is going to be fun. I hope your good at potions."

"Of course I'm good, other wise I wouldn't be paired with you, would I now?"

"That's very true." Hermione laughed.

Malfoy looked over at Blaise and Hermione. Hermione was laughing and Blaise was smirking.

They better not get along too well. He thought.

Malfoy is actually looking forward to spend some time with Weaselette. She is nothing like her brother and she is actually fun to be around.

She even flirts a bit!

xoxoxox

Hermione came back to the common room exhausted from today's classes. She flopped down on the couch, long ways, so it was like a bed. She was still lying like that when Malfoy came in.

"What the hell is wrong with you Granger?" Malfoy asked, wondering why she was lying on the couch like that. With one of her arms draped over her forehead it looked like she was sick or something.

"Huh?"

"I said, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Malfoy, I'm just lying on the couch." Hermione snapped back. She was in no mood for this.

"You look like your sick or something."

"I'm not. But if I was why would you care anyway?"

"Trust me Granger, I really don't care."

Hermione grunted in response and put her arm back over her forehead.

"Sit up Granger. We need to talk." He said, while talking a seat in one of the love seats.

"Malfoy, are you going to break up with me? Please don't, I'll make it up to you!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Granger it's over. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Hermione stood up.

"You can't break up with me! We're going to be together forever!"

"Too bad. We're done."

They both erupted in a fit of laughter.

"You know Granger, you are actually really funny!"

Hermione sat down and blushed.

"Holy shit! I did not just say that!" Malfoy said, not believing he actually said that.

"Malfoy you know it's true, don't deny it."

"Okay then. Granger, you are really funny. And it's a good look on you. You should joke around more often."

"Um thanks... I think."

"What I actually wanted to talk to you about before was we need to put down some ground rules." Malfoy said.

"Okay."

"Firstly, when I'm in the bathroom, you can't be. We will have to work out some sort of system."

"Fine. But I am a girl so I take twice as long as you Malfoy."

"Fine. And you can't leave all your girly shit lying around in the bathroom got it?"

"I can't promise anything."

"And when I have a girl in here you have to be respectful and not interrupt. Got it?"

Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, like you will have girls up here."

"I will. I am the sex god after all!" Malfoy stated smugly.

"Okay whatever. Well since you have your rules, I want some of my own."

"Fine Granger, but I won't be your personal sex slave."

"Eww Malfoy, like I would ever want you to do that to me!"

"Granger I'm hurt! I am a god in bed."

"Sure you are Malfoy." She said, while rolling her eyes.

"Hey I saw that!"

Hermione smirked in response.

"My rule is you have to take your shoes off when inside."

"Granger like I said before, I will not take off my shoes!"

"So what, your going to leave them on all the time, even when you sleep? God, I knew you were weird but this?"

"Ha ha Granger. Most of the time I will have my shoes off anyway, it's just when I come in and am going back out again later."

"Well that's not good enough. They need to be off all the time."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Look Malfoy I'm not having this argument again. Just take them off okay?" Hermione snapped.

She stood up to glare at Malfoy.

"Granger, are you on the rag?" Malfoy asked seriously.

"Fuck off Malfoy. You NEVER ask a girl that! Fuck you!"

"Holy shit! The Griffindoor princess actually swore!"

"Go to hell Malfoy."

"I'll see you there!"

Hermione walked over to him and slapped him on the cheek.

"Ahh! What the fuck was that for?" Malfoy yelled, while holding his stinging cheek.

"That's for asking me if I'm on the rag," she slapped him again, "that's for being a dick and having stupid rules," she slapped him again, "and that's for not taking your shoes off!"

Malfoy grabbed both her wrists and held them up so she couldn't slap him again.

Damn. Her slaps hurt!

"Malfoy let me go!" She shouted.

"I hate you, Granger."

"As I loathe you, Malfoy."

He let go of his forceful grip on her arms. She knew she would have bruises there in the morning. She stomped to her room and slammed the door shut while Malfoy went and got some ice for his stinging cheek.

xoxoxox

Hermione was furious. She couldn't believe him! Why would he do that do her! What a dick!

She hasn't slapped him in a long time. And it felt so good to finally do it again.

But Malfoy didn't agree.

He was sitting on the couch clutching a bag of ice to his cheek. Damn that girl slapped hard!

Although he was in pain, and extremely angry for what she did, he couldn't help but be pleased.

He was proud of her for standing up to him and fighting her own battles. He was proud that she slapped him. As yelling at each other is not nearly as satisfying.

After every argument, Malfoy feels like he needs more. He needs to do something about his anger when they finish their argument.

He can't slap or punch her, as its against his morals. He would never ever hit a woman.

So he couldn't punch her but he needed to do something with his anger. He wanted to hurt her, but not in a violent way. He just wanted to do something to get back at her while they are having their arguments.

But what though? Malfoy had no idea what to do, but he needed to so something fast, otherwise he might do something he will regret.

xoxoxox

"And I slapped him." Hermione explained. She was telling Ginny all out their fight.

"No! You did not just slap the Draco Malfoy! Oh my gods!" Ginny exclaimed, in utter shock.

"Yes I really did! It felt so great!"

"You whipped his ass!"

The girls burst out laughing.

"Gin, I did not whip his ass."

"Close enough." Ginny smirked.

"I slapped him. There is a big difference."

"Fine then. You slapped Draco Malfoy's ass!"

"I didn't slap his ass!"

"Okay okay. But I bet you wished you did."

"What, no way!"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"No, I don't wish I did!"

"Please, who doesn't want to slap his sexy piece if ass?"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed before busting out in a fit of laughter.

Ginny started laughing not long after.

"You'll never believe this but during our argument, Malfoy asked if I was on the rag! What a dickhead!" Hermione said, fuming with anger.

"I can't believe he said that! I agree, what a dick! If he said that to me I would have punched him!"

"I did. That was one of the reasons I slapped him. I just forgot to mention it earlier."

"I can't believe him! Oh we'll, he's hot so I guess I have to forgive him." Ginny said while smirking.

"But he didn't say it to you so why were you mad?" Hermione asked.

"That was an insult to all girls. He's saying girls are only moody when on the rag. But it's not true, were always moody, if we have our periods or not!"

"Ginny, that is so true!"

"But seriously, are you actually on the rag?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Malfoy is a really good guesser." Ginny laughed.

"So Ginny, have you seen Blaise since your last encounter?"

"I haven't seen him to have a conversation with him but I can't stop looking at him."

"I'm no love expert, but you still love him, don't you?"

"I never stopped loving him. But I almost got over him, but now he's back in my life and I can't stop thinking about him."

"I know Gin."

"But I have to tell myself not to get attached, because we can't be in a relationship, it just doesn't work."

"Aw, Ginny, honey, I'm here for you now. You will get through this okay?"

"Thankyou Hermione."

Hermione comforted Ginny by embracing her in a tight hug.

xoxoxo

"She's on the rag, I just know it." Malfoy was explaining their argument, much like Hermione was to Ginny. Only, this was a male conversation.

"Mate, that must suck! She'll be moody for the rest of the week!" Exclaimed Blaise.

"I know." Malfoy said while rolling his eyes.

"Good luck man, your going to need it!"

"Thanks mate. You haven't heard the best bit yet! She slapped me! Three times!"

"Whoa! She slapped you! Who knew Granger had it in her!"

"I know right!"

"Mate, why are you happy about this?"

"Because she is finally showing her anger in other ways than arguing. And because I can't slap her, she has to do it to me to get rid of some of the tension."

"Sexual tension?" Blaise asked.

"He'll no man! We have all this anger and we can't do anything about it. Well she can, but I can't because I don't hit girls!"

"That's right. If you hit Granger, I'll hit you!"

"Gee thanks man. But don't worry, I'm not going to hit her. But I need a way to get rid of my tension, you know. Because she can punch me, but I can't do anything!"

"Fuck her." Blaise stated seriously.

"What?"

"You both need a way to relieve the tension and I'm guessing you both want to get back at each other at the same so I think you should fuck her."

"No way! I am not going to fuck Granger! She's probably a virgin anyway." Even though Malfoy said this, he actually thought it was a good idea.

What better way to relieve our tension and anger than fucking her. That way we can hurt each other at the same time.

It may be a good idea but he wasn't going to do that.

"Yeah probably. But just keep the thought in mind though, okay?" Blaise said.

"Yeah okay man."

"Are you all ready for our first quidditch match on Saturday?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah man, I am."

The portrait door opened and Hermione came in.

"Oh. Hey Blaise. Malfoy." She said on her way to her room.

"Hey Granger. What are you doing?" Blaise asked.

"I was just going to get changed before going down to dinner. What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Just chilling." Blaise answered and leaned back in the couch.

"Oh okay. I'll see you guys later then."

"Yeah see ya later Granger." Blaise said as Hermione went into her room.

"Well at least she doesn't seem to be pissed at you anymore." Blaise joked.

"Did you see that! She didn't even talk to me!" Malfoy yelled.

"Mate calm down. She probably just wants some time to herself. Or maybe she doesn't want to talk to you yet."

"Maybe. C'mon mate, let's go down for dinner."

**A/N: chapter 3 done! What did you guys think?**

**What's going on with Blaise and Ginny, can anyone guess?**

**Sorry about the amount of swearing in this chapter. But this story is rated M for a reason.**

**Hope you guys like this story, let me know if you have any ideas, I'll try and use them!**

**Please read and review! **

**Love em xox **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this story, except for the plot. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. **

"And as I went to kiss her, there was a huge chunk of hair in her mouth. But she quickly removed it and then kissed me. But to top off a bad evening, as we were kissing I spilt my butter beer all over her! After all that, we decided we were better off as friends."

Ron was telling Hermione and Ginny about his first date with Lavender yesterday.

Both girls were almost in tears.

"Ron, that is the worst first date ever!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know! It was awful!" Ron agreed.

But Hermione didn't say anything. She felt it wasn't right with Harry not there.

Harry was still recovering from his fight with Voldemort. He was lucky he lived. He was in a coma for over five months.

Because his internal and external damage was so bad he had to get muggle help.

But he is supposed to return to Hogwarts in a week.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny are planning a huge welcome back party for him. As they are the ones who miss him the most, they are extremely excited to have Harry back, soon.

xoxoxox

Ginny was sitting in her charms class when writing appeared on her paper.

Ginny,

Please meet me at the room of requirement at midnight tonight. I really need to talk to you. I will be waiting for you.

Blaise

Ginny was in shock. He actually wants to get back together!

What am I going to do? She thought.

She had to talk to Hermione.

xoxoxox

After dinner Hermione went and saw Ginny in her room. Ginny said it was important.

When Hermione waked in the door she was greeted by Ginny.

"Oh Hermione I'm so glad your here!"

"Gin are you okay?." Hermione asked.

"No. Blaise asked me to meet him at the room of requirement at midnight tonight."

"Omg Gin! Are you going to go?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

"Yes, think you should. You don't have to date him, just go and see what he says."

"Okay, I guess I can do that."

"I can't believe he wants to get back together with you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know. I can't believe it either! You would have thought he would have learned the first time!"

"Yeah I know."

"But it's going to be hard to reject him, especially if he kisses me. He is such a good kisser. He makes my knees weak every time."

"Gin, just do your best. And listen to your heart, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Hermione, your the best."

"I know." She laughed and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

xoxoxox

Hermione was in the library when her owl came for her. She took the letter from her owl and gave it a treat before it flew away.

Hermione thought something must of happened because she never gets owls from her parents.

It was important. But she couldn't believe they told her in a letter!

She was furious! She couldn't figure out why they would do this!

She didn't bother stopping the tears that flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She fell forward onto the table with her arms coming out to hide her crying eyes.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she spent there. She just cried and cried.

xoxoxox

Malfoy was sitting in the common room, staring at the clock.

Where was she?

It was 10:30pm, well past curfew. And Hermione was not one to beak the rules. Something must of happened.

Before he knew what he was doing, he got up and walked to the one place he thought she would be.

The library.

He didn't know why he cared! They are enemies, not friends, so why is he looking for her?

But something deep down told him something had happened. And the curious side in him told him he had to go find out what happened.

He spotted her at the back of the library. Her head was resting on her hands which were resting on the table. Next to her was a piece of paper.

He knew he should turn around and go back to the common room. But instead he walked up to her. He pulled up a seat next to her.

"Granger." Malfoy said softly. That was the softest he had ever spoken to her.

No response.

"Granger."

She half grunted and half sniffled in response.

"Granger, what's wrong?"

"Why do you care, Malfoy?"

Malfoy had no idea why he cared. He didn't know how to answer that question. Luckily she continued talking.

"Let me guess. You want to rub it in my face. I'm crying and you want to make fun of me. Am I right?" She snapped without looking up.

"No, Granger. Your not right. I may be your enemy, but that doesn't mean I can't be there for you when your hurt. So Granger, tell me what's wrong." That was the nicest he had EVER talked to someone. What is wrong with him?

Instead of answering his question, she pushed the piece of paper towards him. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear our darling Hermione, _

_Darling, we are very sorry to inform you about this in a letter. We just thought you should know. _

_Before you hear this, we want you to know we are very sorry that this happened and we know it will be very hard on you, but we want you to understand why we did it. _

_Honey, your father and I are getting a divorce. We have had counselling and help to try and continue our marriage. But it didn't work. _

_We filed for a divorce about two months ago. In three more months we will no longer be married. _

_You are probably wondering why we are getting divorced. _

_Ever since you have gone off to boarding school, your father and I have spent so much time together. It was great at first, but then years later we have nothing to talk about and we are constantly arguing. _

_Instead of loving each others flaws, we are now hating them. _

_Daring, your father and I are trapped in a loveless marriage, and we both want out. We are so very sorry, Hermione. _

_Please forgive us. We know this is going to be hard on you, but just try and accept it. _

_Once again we are sorry we had to tell you this in a letter. We just couldn't wait until you came home for Christmas. We should of told you when we first filed for the divorce but we couldn't bring ourselves to tell you. _

_Always remember, all men are rude pig headed asses. But when you meet the most stubborn one of all, let him in and discover what he really is like on the inside. Darling, true love is something special so don't let a good opportunity pass by. _

_We love you honey and we are so very sorry. _

_Love always mum and dad xoxoxo_

Malfoy put the letter down. He could feel how much this was hurting Hermione.

"Granger, is divorce when a couple who are married separate from each other?"

Hermione looked up.

"Yes. That's what we call as muggles."

"I am sorry that this had to happen to you, I can't fully understand what you must be going through." Malfoy said while wondering where all this niceness was coming from.

"Thanks Malfoy."

"Hey, look on the bright side. Now you get extra presents when it's your birthday and Christmas!" Malfoy said, grinning.

He was trying to get her to feel better. But why?

"Yeah I guess your right." She replied with a small smile creeping onto her face.

"That's right Granger. Smile. They say laughter is the best medicine." Malfoy smirked. He came up with that one all on his own.

Little did he know that it is a commonly used phrase in the muggle world.

Hermione laughed.

"There we go!" Said Malfoy grinning.

She laughed again, her smile growing.

"Let's go back to the common room, okay?" Malfoy suggested.

"Okay." She replied while folding up the letter and putting it in her pocket.

They made their way back to the common room silently. They were waking in comfortable silence, both left alone to their own thoughts.

xoxoxox

Malfoy woke up the next morning feeling good. He didn't know why, as he usually feels crap in the mornings.

He thought back on last night. He had actually helped her. He had never done anything like this ever before.

But why did he do it?

Hermione woke up in a really bad mood. Which is completely the opposite to how she usually is when she wakes up.

She was furious with her parents for doing what they did. She wanted to see them, but knew it can't happen.

After getting ready, Hermione made her way down to the grand hall for breakfast.

When she arrived there, Ginny and Ron both fell silent and looked at her with sadness in their eyes.

"Ron. Ginny. What's wrong." Hermione asked.

"Hermione, we just found out Harry isn't coming back in a week. He'll be back in a month." Ginny said.

"What! Oh no!" Hermione's eyes filled up with tears.

They didn't talk through out breakfast. Hermione hardly said a word all day.

When she walked into the common room after dinner, she found Malfoy sitting on the couch, studying.

She flopped down on one of the love seats.

Malfoy didn't even acknowledge her.

She cleared her throat to get his attention.

No response.

She cleared her throat again.

No response.

"Malfoy." She said.

"Malfoy." She shouted.

"What?" He shouted, still not looking up.

"Don't ignore me!" She yelled.

He looked up.

"Granger, can't you see I'm busy?" Malfoy said, extremely annoyed.

"You don't have to ignore me!" Hermione yelled, standing up.

"I'm not going to take this Granger." He said while packing up his things and began walking to his room.

"Wait." Hermione said softly.

Malfoy put his stuff down on the couch and walked up to her.

They were inches apart. She was leaning closer to his lips.

She softly whispered Malfoy and leaned closer...

**A/N: and cliffy! **

**Mwhahaha! **

**OMG THEIR GOING TO KISS! **

**What do you all think of this chapter? Did you guys like it?**

**I am currently going back and fixing up the chapter tenses. Thanks to everyone who alerted me of my mistakes. **

**I really appreciate it! **

**Please read and review, it means a lot to me if you review! **

**Love em xox**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: disclaimer: I own nothing. I know, it's really sad.

Recap:

"Wait." Hermione said softly.

Malfoy put his stuff down on the couch and walked up to her.

They were inches apart. She was leaning closer to his lips.

She softly whispered 'Malfoy' and leaned closer...

Chapter 5

Right when Hermione was inches away from his lips, she raised her hand and punched his mouth.

"Ah fuck!" He yelled, clutching his mouth.

Hermione smirked and walked into her room and slammed the door.

How dare that little bitch! Malfoy thought.

He walked over to the kitchen and put some ice on his mouth.

He was furious with her! He did nothing to her! Why would she do that when he helped her yesterday?

She was going to kiss me! And I did nothing to stop her! What is wrong with me? Malfoy couldn't help but think.

He punched the bench to try to relieve some of his anger, but didn't work.

I will never understand girls. He thought.

Hermione sat in her room in complete shock! She couldn't believe she did that! Sure, she was angry, but she didn't have to punch him!

But when I leaned into kiss him, he didn't even pull away! Why? She wondered out loud.

xoxoxox

They hadn't spoken to each other for two days. They had hardly seen each other in two days.

Hermione was stressed out. And she wasn't sleeping either. Her parents, Harry and Malfoy were to blame.

To get her mind off these problems, she knuckled down on her schoolwork. If she wasn't in class, she was in the library.

She lied to her friends, saying that she was busy with homework and had to get it done, which was partly true, and that she was eating meals at the kitchen.

But she wasn't.

She hadn't eaten in two days. She hadn't sleep in two days.

Malfoy noticed this. She was avoiding him, as was he.

But even though he was avoiding her, he still noticed.

He left her to herself as much as he could. He left meals out for her on the table in the common room, but she didn't eat them.

He was getting worried.

The next day Malfoy woke up at 6am. He did his morning routine and then sat on the couch to do some last minute homework.

He didn't go down for breakfast.

There was ten minutes until class started, and Malfoy was getting worried. He hadn't seen or heard her.

She is always up by now.

He went to her bedroom door and softly knocked.

There was no response.

So he went in.

The room was dark. There was no sound coming from inside.

You would think no one lived in this room if you didn't see the little lump in the bed.

He walked over to the tiny figure sleeping in the huge double bed. She was lying on her side, facing him.

"Hermione." Malfoy whispered softly.

She didn't stir.

He sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her long tangled hair.

"Hermione." He whispered again.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Malfoy." She murmured.

"Hermione, wake up."

She opened her eyes fully and took in her surroundings.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"Your late for class."

"I don't care." She responded softly, closing her eyes again.

"Hermione, you can't go back to sleep yet."

"Why not?"

"I'll cover for you today. Don't worry about anything. Just get some rest, okay?"

"Thanks Malfoy." She fell back asleep instantly.

Malfoy quietly tiptoed out of her room and sighed.

Why did I make sure she was okay? Why do I care? He asked himself.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and made his way down to his first class, potions.

Throughout the day he covered for Hermione, saying she was sick.

All her friends were worried. But he convinced them there was nothing wrong.

After a long session of quidditch training, he went back into his room and took a shower before checking on Hermione.

He slightly opened the door and peeked through the crack.

The room was still dark and there was still a small lump in the bed.

He sighed before closing the door.

The next morning just before classes started Malfoy went and checked on her again.

But this time when he opened the door, he saw something different.

The window was open, letting light stream into the room. And Hermione was sitting up in the bed, propped up on some pillows.

She looked confused when he walked in the room.

"Hermione. Your awake." He stated and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"I'm making sure your okay."

"Why do you care?" It was a hurtful question, but there was no hate in her voice. Her voice was small and soft.

"I don't. I just didn't want you missing class again."

"Again?" She questioned.

"You missed class yesterday."

"What day is it?" She asked.

"Friday."

"Oh."

"I think you should get up and eat something. Don't go to class today."

"What happened to me?" She asked.

"I don't know. You didn't sleep or eat for two days. Then you slept all yesterday." He answered.

"Oh. Oh yeah, I remember now."

"Is everything okay?"

She nodded. But her eyes told him something different, but he ignored it.

"I've left food out for you. Rest and eat but don't sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

He got up and walked to the door.

"Thank you for caring." She whispered.

He looked at her and weakly smiled before heading out the door.

Malfoy came back after classes to see Hermione lying on the couch with a book on her hand.

He sat down on the small table next to her.

"You must feel fine if your reading." Malfoy smirked.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks." She smiled.

"That's good."

He got up to walk away but Hermione put out a hand to stop him.

"Thank you for taking care of me. You didn't have to do it, but you did. Thank you Malfoy."

"I know Granger. But just for the record, I don't care, I just had to know what was wrong with you so when everyone asked where you were I had an answer so everyone wouldn't think I did something to you." Malfoy joked.

"I hate you Malfoy." She said jokingly.

"As I loathe you Granger." He joked back.

xoxoxox

A week had past since Hermione was ill.

She told everyone she had really bad period pain.

Only Malfoy knew the truth, but he didn't know why it happened. She didn't tell him and he didn't ask.

Hermione was back to normal again. She was eating and sleeping fine, she caught up on all her missed classes and is now much happier than before.

Although she was still angry with her parents and was still sad for Harry. And as her relationship with Malfoy was back to normal, she was doing her best to move on.

She still fought with Malfoy all the time. He riled her up so easily. But there were no more punches, it was all verbal.

She made her way down to the grand hall for breakfast.

When she arrived, no one was sitting down at their tables except for the Slytherins. Everyone was crowded in a circle in the door way.

Everyone looked really happy. She made her way over to the crowd and pushed through.

She bust into happy tears when she saw what everyone was fussing about.

It was Harry.

She shoved Ron out the way, who was talking to Harry, and embraced Harry in a tight hug. A few tears happy escaped her eyes, knowing her best friend was safe.

He hugged her back just as tightly. They didn't say anything until they pulled away.

"Harry your okay!" She said, as a few more tears spilled out her eyes.

"Mione, I've missed you so much, it's so good to see you." He said and pulled her into another tight hug.

"I've missed you so much too. Oh Harry, I'm so glad your okay." She said into his chest.

"Hey! Stop hogging Harry. We want to talk to him too!" Ron joked.

A while later Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny made their to the table.

"I can't believe your here! Why are you back so soon?" Hermione asked Harry.

"They said I'd be better in a month after school started but it only took two weeks. I had a speedy recovery!"

Everyone laughed and told Harry about all the things he missed.

Hermione spend the next two days catching up with Harry. The four of them were inseparable.

With Hermione gone all the time, Malfoy started to get a bit lonely. He had no one to fight with. He couldn't see how beautiful she was when she was angry.

He missed her.

Even though they were enemies, he enjoyed the time they spent together, even though they were fighting.

Something had shifted inside both of them. They still hated each other bit it wasn't to the same extent as before.

Malfoy was sitting in the common room when Blaise walked in.

"Hey mate." Blaise said, and took a seat on one of the love seats.

"Hey man. How's it going?" Malfoy asked him.

"Man, I'm great." Blaise said, beaming.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Women to wonderful things to men." Blaise smirked.

"Yeah man I know." Malfoy winked.

"You know how a few weeks ago I met with Ginny in the room of requirement?"

"Yeah you told me about that."

"Well then we agreed to be friends. But last night, we were walking around together she kissed me on the cheek." Blaise was beaming.

"Is that all? She just kissed you on the cheek?"

"Yeah. But now I know she still likes me, even though we can't be together. But now I'm taking things to the next level."

"Your going to fuck her?"

"No! I'm going to flirt with her and occasionally kiss."

"Is that all?"

"Yep. We can't be together but that doesn't mean we can't have fun!"

"Mate, you are in deep. Your getting excited about flirting with her, thinking its the best thing in the world!"

"Yeah I know it seems crazy, but I really love her and hate what my dad did to us."

"I know man. I know."

"So how about you and Granger?"

"What about us?" Malfoy asked.

"Have you taken my advice yet?"

"What? No! I didn't fuck her and I'm not going to."

"You will one day soon."

"No way mate, I will never do that."

"I know you want to."

"No way mate. Never. She's Granger, the bookworm, remember?"

"I know. Whatever man, I gotta go meet Ginny. Wish me luck!"

"I would but you don't need it!" Malfoy smirked.

"Your the best, man!"

"I know." Malfoy said and Blaise rolled his eyes.

**A/N: wow the 5th chapter done! **

**I seriously didn't know all this was going to happen, I just started writing and this happened! **

**Mwhahaha they didn't kiss! I couldn't let them do that yet, it's way too soon! **

**Harry's back! Yay! **

**And Hermione's all better! Well almost... Hehe **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Love em xox **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**A/N: I own nothing in this story, except for the plot. J.K Rowling owns these very special characters. **

"Ginny, you never told me about how things went with Blaise." Hermione asked as the two sat in Hermione's common room while Malfoy was at quidditch practice.

"Oh okay well, that night I went to meet him and we talked for hours. In the end we decided to be friends only. Since then we have spent lots of time together. And then one day I kissed him on the cheek."

"Ginny! I thought you were just friends?"

"I did it before I could help myself. Anyway since then, we have become more flirty and we occasionally snog."

"Wow."

"I know. I mean this is only what we can do because we can't date. So we're making the most of it." Ginny smirked.

"Way to go Gin."

"Thanks Hermione. Anyway we started all this a week ago, and I am liking him even more."

"But Gin, be careful okay, because remember, you guys can't date."

"I know. I know." Ginny said with a weak smile.

Suddenly Malfoy walked into the common room. He was in his quidditch uniform and was all sweaty and looked exhausted.

"Malfoy." Hermione said as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Granger." He slammed the door shut.

"What's up his ass?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"He's always like this when he comes back from quidditch practice."

"Oh. Well I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye Gin."

"See ya Hermione." Ginny said and walked out the door.

Hermione decided to do her homework out on the couch instead of in her room.

After about half an hour Malfoy walked out. His hair was still wet from his shower.

He sat down in one of the love seats.

"How was training?" Hermione asked, trying to be friendly.

"You don't care."

"I do."

"No, Granger, you don't."

"I was just trying to be nice. And then you be a dick so I'm not going to bother anymore."

"Good don't bother."

"Fine. I won't."

"But really, why did you ask that, I mean you hate quidditch." Malfoy asked.

"I don't hate it, I just think it is a dangerous game which should not be played. I mean if you look at all the incidents which have occurred over the years, there is a lot and a game shouldn't be that violent.

"And the rules are stupid. Someone just flies around and around trying to look for the golden snitch. And not to mention you are flying extremely high off the ground! It is absolutely ridiculous!" She rambled on.

Malfoy just sat there staring into her eyes. They were glowing brown, just showing how passionate she was about the topic. She looked so beautiful like this. She looked angry but spoke like she really meant it. She did mean every word.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He smirked as he watched her ramble on.

"You know what I think, Granger? I think your scared of flying."

"What! No Malfoy I am NOT scared of flying!"

"Yes, Granger, you are. Ha! The fearless Griffindoor princess is actually scared of something!"

"I am not scared of flying! I just don't like it."

Malfoy stood up.

"Granger, you can't lie to me. You have a fear of flying!"

"It's not a huge fear, it's just a little tiny fear."

Malfoy ran around the common room chanting 'Your scared of flying!'

Hermione was furious with him! How dare he say that to her!

She walked up to him and slapped him.

"Granger! What the fuck was that for?" He yelled, clutching his burning cheek.

"You know exactly what that was for." She spat.

Malfoy suddenly gripped her arms and started walking her back towards the nearest wall. He pinned her against it.

"Let me go!" She shouted.

"No. Granger, I think it's time you learnt a lesson."

"Don't lay a finger on me or I will report you to the ministry for being a girl basher."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh you know I would."

Anger glazed over his eyes. He needed to do something to relieve his anger. He knew he was going to regret this later, but he had to do it.

He looked into her eyes and he knew exactly what he was going to do. He raised his fist.

Hermione screwed up her face, knowing what was coming for her. She heard something crack right next to her ear. She opened her eyes and looked.

Malfoy had punched the wall instead of her face.

There was no way Malfoy would punch he. He physically couldn't punch her. He would never stoop so low.

Hermione was in shock. Why didn't he punch me?

"You pussy. You couldn't even punch me. Your a weak man and a pathetic excuse for a Malfoy." Hermione spat. But as soon as she said it, she knew she crossed the line.

Malfoy's face turned to stone. He leaned his face closer to her lips, so he was inches from them.

"Never talk to me like that again." He whispered before crashing his lips to hers.

Hermione was shocked, to say the least. Draco Malfoy was kissing Hermione Granger.

But it wasn't a romantic kiss. It was a hard kiss, showing anger and hate.

Even though it wasn't romantic, it still made Hermione's insides churn with excitement.

As did Malfoy's.

After the few seconds of initial shock passed, Hermione started kissing back just as forcefully.

The kiss soon became more forceful, as Malfoy bit down on her lip. She whimpered in pain.

Malfoy's hands were on Hermione's hips and her hands were fisted in his shirt, pulling him closer.

Malfoy pushed his tongue into her mouth and their tongues battled together.

Although it was a hateful kiss, releasing all the anger which has been waiting for years to be released in such a way, they found themselves wanting more.

They broke apart when there was a loud knock at the door.

Malfoy growled in disappointment, but went with Hermione to answer the door.

"Headmaster. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

The pair probably looked like they had been kissing, as their lips were red and swollen. And to top it off, Malfoy has a red handprint on his cheek.

"Daniel Matthews, a third grade student has gone missing. We need your help to find him." Dumbledore explained.

xoxoxoxox

They spent four hours looking for the missing boy. But they had no luck.

Hermione and Malfoy returned to their rooms while most of the professors continued searching.

They looked everywhere. Around the grounds of Hogwarts, Hogsmade and all the other school related places in the area.

But the one place they didn't go was the forbidden Forrest. No way would they let the heads go in there, so some of the professors went in there instead.

Hermione and Malfoy didn't talk to each other the whole time. Hermione had no idea why the kiss happened. But Malfoy did.

He finally did something about all his anger and it felt good.

They didn't even acknowledge each other when they both went to their rooms to sleep. They were both exhausted after searching.

xoxoxoxox

The next morning everyone was in the grand hall having breakfast.

No one knew why most of the professors weren't there, but Hermione and Malfoy did.

But they were worried that the professors weren't back.

Hermione went up to professor Flitch, in search of some answers.

"Professor, why aren't they back yet?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but they should be back by know. I want you and Malfoy to go and find them."

"Yes professor." She said and walked over to Malfoy.

"Malfoy, we have to look for them. Flitch said so." Hermione explained.

"What! They want us to risk our lives?"

"Malfoy, we may be risking our lives, but it's to help others."

"Fine." They got up and walked to the doors. Just as they were about to open it, the door swung open from the other side.

**A/N: omg they actually kissed! **

**What did you guys think of this chapter? And the whole story? **

**If you review it would mean a lot to me to hear what you guys think of this story.**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to leave you all on a cliff hanger! Hahahahahaha **

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I love getting them! **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Love em xox **


	7. Chapter 7

**chap 7 **

**A/N: disclaimer: if I owned this story and everything in it except the plot do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No I would be rolling around in money in my 7 star penthouse! **

**_Recap: _**

**_"Malfoy, we have to look for them. Flitch said so." Hermione explained. _**

**_"What! They want us to risk our lives?" _**

**_"Malfoy, we may be risking our lives, but it's to help others."_**

**_"Fine." They got up and walked to the doors. Just as they were about to open it, the door swung open from the other side. _**

**Chapter 7 **

Everyone in the grand hall gasped when the door swung open.

Standing in the door way was Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. And in Snape's arms was the little boy missing from third grade, Daniel Matthews.

All the professors were covered in blood and scratches. And Daniel was unconscious.

Hermione gasped when she saw them.

"Miss Granger, please alert Madame Pomfrey we are here and need some assistance." Professor Snape said.

Hermione ran off in a flash.

"Out of our way everyone. Continue your breakfast." Snape yelled at everyone.

The three professors started making their way to the hospital ward, with Malfoy following close behind.

They arrived there to find Hermione and Madame Pomfrey rushing around and preparing beds and medicine.

Madame Pomfrey gasped when she saw them.

"Put the boy on this bed here." She said.

Snape laid him down on the bed. Daniel was as white as a ghost and looked... Dead.

"Minerva, Severus, we should clean ourselves up before letting all the students know what happened." Dumbledore said as they all walked out of the room.

"Madame, do you need some help?" Hermione asked.

"Thankyou Miss Granger, but I think I will be fine. You two may go." She said and they made their way back to the grand hall.

"Your such a goodie two shoes Granger." Malfoy smirked.

"I am not a goodie two shoes!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah so shut up Malfoy."

"Name something you've done against the rules." Malfoy smirked.

"I... Um... I..."

"See what I mean Granger? Your a goodie two shoes. You need to do something naughty."

"Shove it Malfoy." Hermione stepped on his foot before stomping over to the Griffindoor table.

Malfoy couldn't help but smirk at this. He was going to get Granger to do something naughty.

This will be fun. He thought.

Malfoy sat down next to Blaise and Pansy.

"Mate, aren't you lucky you didn't have to go looking for the old professors?" Blaise asked Malfoy.

"Yeah, man, very lucky."

Pansy put her hand on Malfoy's thigh.

"Drake! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" Pansy squealed.

Malfoy knew he couldn't tell her to fuck off in front of everyone.

"I'm fine Pansy." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Drake that's good." Pansy purred in his ear.

"Pansy, can you leave me alone for a minute while I eat my breakfast?" He asked as nicely as he could.

"Sure. Anything for you Drake." She winked.

Dumbledore walked up to the podium and started speaking.

"You are all probably wondering what happened. That's why I am going to explain it to you. Daniel Matthews went missing last night. With the heads help, we searched everywhere but had no luck.

"The only place he could have been was the Forbidden Forrest. So we went there and found him. He was being held captive by some nasty creatures. So please do NOT go into the Forbidden Forrest. You can't go in there anyway but make sure you definitely don't, as you will most likely die." There were a few gasps in the audience.

"Classes will be normal today."

Dumbledore left the podium.

"Oh that is really scary! The poor kid!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know. It's so sad and awful that those creatures are living down there." Hermione said.

"Yeah it is. C'mon guys we'd better go to class." Said Harry.

xoxoxoxox

That night Hermione was looking in the restricted section of the library for some information about the creatures of the Forbidden Forrest.

But she was having no luck. There are only all the normal creatures mentioned.

She went down to see Daniel Matthews after supper. He was still unconscious but had regained his colour. He should wake up soon but has some extremely bad injuries.

Hermione decided to give up on looking for information. She made her way back to her common room.

As walked up to the portrait door, she heard a male and female voice yelling. The yelling was coming from inside the room.

She said the password 'black snakes', Malfoy picked this password, and stepped inside.

Pansy and Malfoy were having an argument.

"But Drake, you can't make me leave like this! I want to be in your life! I love you!" She screeched.

"Pansy we aren't going out! We never were! I hate you Pansy, you are an annoying little bitch! You don't love me, your not even capable of loving." Malfoy spat back at her.

Pansy burst into tears and pushed past Hermione and ran out of the common room.

Malfoy didn't realise Hermione was standing there.

He sat down on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Hermione sat down on one of the love seats.

"She's a bitch. She deserves it." Malfoy sat forward and lent his elbows on his legs and looked down at the floor.

"I know, but no one deserves to be treated like that."

"Granger I treat you like that."

Hermione stayed silent.

"Fine. Granger you win. I was harsh on her but she doesn't understand."

"Just don't take all your anger out on her okay? Take it out on me instead. You treat me like that anyway."

"Fine." Malfoy got up.

"I'm going to bed." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy I think your right." Hermione blurted out.

"I'm always right. But what about this time?"

"I am a goodie goodie. I need to do something naughty."

"It's about time you admitted it." He smirked.

"I just don't know what to do."

"Well it could be anything. You could get detention, not turn in an assignment, sneak out or break the rules. Think about it."

"Okay I will. Night Malfoy."

"Night Granger."

xoxoxox

Hermione woke up at two o'clock that morning. The thunder was too loud for her to sleep. She decided to go out to the kitchen and get a drink.

She walked out in her skimpy pyjamas, short shorts and a tight, low cut red tank top.

Hermione hated storms. She found them scary. The loud thunder and the bright flashes of lightning always scared Hermione.

Hermione is scared of storms because when she was four she woke up durning the night and there were big strikes of lightening.

One struck the house and it caught on fire. She had to go and wake up her parents. They just managed to escape as the house went into flames.

Apart from the war, that is one of the scariest moments of Hermione's life.

She was getting a glass of water when Malfoy walked into the kitchen. Hermione couldn't help but notice he was shirtless.

"Granger what are you doing up?" Malfoy asked hoarsely.

"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?"

"Same."

Suddenly there was a huge crash of thunder above them. It rattled all the windows and vibrated the floor.

Hermione jumped and screamed.

"Granger, your scared of storms, aren't you?" Malfoy smirked.

Hermione nodded and jumped again when another loud crash of thunder rumbled.

It was then when Malfoy looked at Hermione. She was only wearing skimpy pyjamas. Her top was tight fitting, revealing her breasts and her tiny waist. Her long legs were visible and looked amazing.

Malfoy bit back a groan. She looked so sexy like that. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and snog her senseless. Malfoy's cock hardened painfully at the sight.

Hermione was thinking a similar thing. She could see his toned chest and wanted to run her fingers all over it. His hair hung over his eyes and he looked sexy.

There was a small trail of blond hair leading below his boxers. He had a perfect body. Hermione softly moaned.

A bright flash of lightening lit up the room. Hermione burst into tears.

Without thinking Malfoy went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest.

Malfoy stroked her bushy hair in an effort to calm her down.

They stayed like that for a while. Hermione slightly pulled away and looked up into his eyes.

"Thankyou." She whispered.

"Are you okay?" He murmured.

Hermione nodded. She felt so safe in his arms. It felt... Perfect.

Malfoy was thinking the same thing. She fit so well in his arms, it was like she was made to fit against his body. He ignored the electricity he felt flowing through them.

"Try and get some sleep, okay?" He whispered.

"Malfoy, don't leave me. I'm scared." She murmured.

Malfoy was shocked. They were enemies and yet she asked him to stay with her!

"What?"

"Don't leave me. I'm scared and I don't want to be alone."

"You want to sleep in my bed?" Malfoy smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Hermione giggled.

"You know what I mean!" Hermione said, slapping him lightly on the chest.

"Alright then Granger, I will protect you tonight." He grabbed her hand and lead her to his bedroom. He laid down on the bed but Hermione stood in the door way.

"What am I thinking! I'm not sleeping in your bed! Night Malfoy." She said and walked out the door.

Malfoy got up and walked out to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Malfoy!" She squealed.

"Don't go. I know your scared and don't want to be alone. And to be honest, neither do I." He whispered and carried her back to his bed.

"Your scared of storms?" She raised an eyebrow.

He nodded.

"Don't tell anyone."

"It's okay Malfoy your secrets safe with me."

He put her down on the left side of the bed while he climbed in the other side.

Hermione just got settled when a huge strike of lightening struck and the thunder crashed.

She screamed.

"Hermione. It's okay." He moved closer to her.

A tear escaped her eye. She rolled on her side away from him.

He couldn't stand to see her cry so he moved closer to her until he was pressed against her back and his arm was draped across her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Hermione, it's okay, your okay. Your safe now." He whispered into her ear.

"Thankyou." She whispered back.

They both felt safe in each others arms. It was perfect. They fit together perfectly. Malfoy rested his chin on top of her head and pulled her closer before they both fell asleep.

**A/N: aww how cute! **

**What did you all think of this chapter? Did you like it? **

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very long, but it felt like the perfect place to end it. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I own nothing to do with this story except the plot. **

Hermione woke up feeling warm and safe. She smiled at the good feeling. But when she tried to get up, she found she couldn't.

That's when she remembered where she was.

She was in bed, with Malfoy. Malfoy still had his arms wrapped around Hermione tightly, protecting her and keeping her safe.

She remembered she went to sleep with Malfoy because she was scared of the storms.

She had no idea Malfoy would be so nice and willing to comfort her.

It was very un Malfoy like.

Hermione felt the arms around her waist tighten and then relax.

Hermione tried to wiggle out of his tight embrace.

But as much as she knew she had to go, she didn't want to. It felt perfect being in his arms and she felt safe. She even had a good nights sleep, which is something that doesn't happen very often.

"Granger?" Malfoy murmured. His voice was still full of sleep.

Then Malfoy suddenly moved away from Hermione.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" He yelled, standing up.

Hermione got out of bed and made her way to the door.

"Oh yeah. I remember." Malfoy quietly said, as he remembered why she was in his bed.

"Malfoy, thanks for looking after me last night." Hermione said quietly.

"It's alright Granger."

Hermione went to walk out the door but stopped.

"I hate you Malfoy."

"Likewise Granger.

Malfoy collapsed back onto his bed. He was confused.

He had no idea why he comforted her last night, let alone let her sleep in his bed.

But the thing is, he did know why.

His father had been very violent with his mother. She would often come out of the study crying. And Malfoy hated seeing his mother cry.

So he would take his mother into his room and comfort her by holding her close. Most of the time she would sleep in his bed and they would sleep in a loving embrace.

It started when Malfoy was only little but continued throughout his teen years. He could only do it when he was home from school, so it didn't happen very much.

He did it to make his mother feel better, and so she knew someone cared for her.

That's why he did it to Granger. She was crying and upset and he did the only thing he knew what to do when a woman was crying, comfort her.

But although he knew why he did it, he wouldn't admit it felt good. He felt safe and warm. It was perfect.

But he pushed the thought aside.

He hates her, not loves her.

xoxoxoxox

The day seemed to drag on for Hermione. When she got back to the common room all she wanted to do was collapse on the couch.

But when she walked in, she found Blaise and Malfoy sitting in the common room.

"Hey guys." She said on her way to her room.

"Hi Granger." Blaise said, smiling.

"Granger." Malfoy said, slightly nodding at her.

Then Malfoy turned his attention back to Blaise.

"So mate why are you so happy?" Malfoy asked him.

Hermione was almost at her door when the common room door opened and in ran Ginny, screaming.

"Hermione! I'm going out with Blaise!" She squealed, with a shit eating grin on her face.

The minute she said it her face dropped as she saw the two boys on the couch.

Blaise was smirking and Malfoy was wearing a shocked expression.

Hermione ran up to Ginny and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Gin I'm so happy for you." She said, and released Ginny.

Ginny looked at Blaise and he walked over to her.

"Baby you are so cute!" Blaise said and have her a short kiss.

"So you two are really going out, eh? Malfoy asked.

"Yeah we are. That's what I was about to tell you, but she bet me to it!" Blaise answered and winked at his girlfriend.

"Sorry I didn't think you were going to be here." Ginny apologised.

"Don't be sorry, what better way than that to tell my best mate about us."

Ginny laughed.

"Aw you guys are so cute." Hermione said.

The happy couple beamed.

"Gin, come with me, I want to show you something." Blaise said, pulling her out the door.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming again." Malfoy said, leaning back onto the couch once they left.

"Yeah. I thought they wouldn't get back together." Hermione agreed and sat down on one of the love seats.

"Merlin, I have so much homework to do." Malfoy groaned.

"I have twice as much as you because I do twice as many subjects so stop complaining." Hermione was starting to get angry. She was too tied for this.

"It's not my fault your a bookworm and you take twice as many classes. Don't worry Granger, you will get it all done since your a bookworm." Malfoy snapped.

"Malfoy, I am NOT a bookworm." Hermione spat.

"Yes you are just admit it. All you do is put your nose in books. Tell me Granger, do you even have a social life?"

Hermione was extremely pissed off now.

"Don't talk to me like that Malfoy." She spat, with steam practically coming out her ears.

"I can talk to you how I want." Malfoy spat back, standing up.

"No you can't." Hermione stood up, to try and meet his deathly gaze.

"Granger I am a Malfoy, and I can do whatever I want."

"You are just a rich spoilt pureblood, who always gets what he wants when he wants it." Hermione sneered.

"I am not a rich spoilt pureblood! I get what I want because I work for it not because it's handed to me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right Malfoy." She spat.

Malfoy moved towards her.

"It's true, okay? What I've just said to you is true."

"Malfoy your only lying to yourself."

"I'm not fucking lying!" Malfoy went from angry to furious. He needed to so something about his anger, fast.

"Yes you are. Malfoy you are the biggest git I know."

Suddenly Malfoy lunged onto Hermione. But her scream was covered by Malfoy's lips on hers.

Malfoy gripped her hips tightly. Hermione pushed her hands on his chest, in an attempt to push him away, but she ended up scrunching her hands in his shirt to pull him closer.

Malfoy's lips pressed against Hermione's forcefully. Malfoy bit down on her lip, causing her to groan in pain. He licked the seam of her lips, seeming like he was really trying to make her pain go away but he was actually asking for entrance into her mouth.

Hermione slightly opened her mouth. Their tongues furiously battled together in a fight for dominance.

They eventually had to pull apart for air. Malfoy kissed down her neck. Hermione tipped her head to the side to give him better access. And he took full advantage of it.

Malfoy sucked and nibbled down her collarbone. His tongue swirled around her sweet spot. Hermione moaned.

Malfoy found all of Hermione's pressure points, licking, biting kissing them. Hermione melted in his grip and she would have fallen over if he wasn't gripping her so tightly.

His lips trailed up her jaw and back to her mouth for another demanding kiss.

This kiss had a bit less intensity than the other one, but it was just as forceful.

Hermione felt like her insides were on fire. She hated him so much but hated him even more when he made her feel like this.

Their lips pulled apart from one another but Malfoy still held Hermione tight.

"Don't call me a rich spoiled pureblood ever again, Granger. Otherwise your punishment will be worse." Malfoy said softy. Although the words were harsh, there was no conviction in his voice.

"Fine. Only if you don't call me a bookworm."

Malfoy smirked.

"Okay Granger you've got a deal." Malfoy pressed his lips back to hers to seal the deal.

The kiss wasn't forceful as the other ones. It was slow and deliberate. But it only lasted a few seconds.

Malfoy released Hermione and walked away to his room.

For some reason he was no longer angry. He took all his anger out on her with that kiss. And it felt good to get his anger out. He felt satisfied.

But there was another feeling he couldn't quite place. He felt like his body was on fire and he wanted more.

But he quickly dismissed that feeling.

xoxoxoxox

Hermione was sitting in the grand hall eating dinner with Ron, Harry and Ginny.

It had been two days since Malfoy snogged her. But she couldn't understand it, one minute they were getting along and then the next they were fighting and snogging. It was weird.

And she had no idea which mood he was going to be in.

"So Ginny, I take it your not going to tell anyone?" Harry asked Ginny. She was telling Harry and Ron about her new boyfriend.

"No we can't. But our close friends know, so that's all that matters to us." She answered.

Ron wasn't very pleased Ginny was going out with the slimy Slytherin again. But he knew his sister was happy with him, so he had to suck it up.

"So Ron, who are you taking to Hogsmade on Saturday?" Hermione asked.

Their first trip to Hogsmade for the year was on Saturday and everyone was pretty excited.

"I'm taking Lavender. We have been getting close lately. Believe it or not, she is actually a great girl. Well once you get past her annoying problems, that is." Ron said.

Everyone laughed.

"That's very true mate. I'm glad you found someone." Harry laughed.

"What about you Harry, who are you going with?" Ron asked.

"No one. I mean I've been asked by heaps of girls, but I've turned them all down." Harry answered.

"Why?" Ginny asked, shocked he would turn down girls for Hogsmade.

"I don't want to go with a girl, I just want to chill out and grab a drink." Harry shrugged.

"Harry you can hang out with me if you want." Hermione suggested.

"Don't you have a date?" Harry asked.

"Nah. Heaps of guys asked me though, but I know their all interested in me because I've filled out. So I turned them all down."

"That's fair enough Mione." Ginny rubbed her back affectionately.

"Yeah Hermione, lets go to Hogsmade together. It will be just like old times." Harry smiled.

"Okay. Yeah just like old times." Hermione smiled back.

"Hermione Granger, will you be my fun and friends only date to Hogsmade?" Harry joked.

"Harry Potter, I would be honoured to be your fun and friends only date to Hogsmade." Hermione joked back.

Everyone burst into laughter. It's moments like these, which Hermione loves with Harry. This is what Hermione missed when Harry was away. Moments like these.

**A/N: what did you guys think of this chapter? **

**Thankyou so much for all your wonderful reviews! I love getting them! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I probably won't update again before Christmas as I will be busy. **

**But I hopefully will update before the new year! **

**Merry Christmas to you all! Hope you all have a good one! **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Love em xox **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**A/N: disclaimer: I wish I owned the sexy Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, but I sadly don't. The most fun I can have with them is write this story. **

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time before running out the bedroom door to meet Harry in the grand hall, to go on their annual Hogsmeade trip.

Since it is late September, the weather has started to cool down. But Hermione didn't mind. She loved the cold weather, especially the snow.

Hermione had spent the past week planning this event. It had been a long job, trying to organise the trip with everything else that's going on.

And it had been even more difficult since she had to plan it all with Malfoy.

She had been looking forward to this Hogsmeade trip since the start of the school year. She wanted to buy a birthday present for her mother and pick up some new books.

But most of all she was looking forward to spend some quality alone time with Harry.

She had really missed him when he had been away. And it's great they have this opportunity to be together, so she could have him all to herself.

Hermione quickly walked through the common room, hoping Malfoy wouldn't be there. As she looked around, she didn't see him. So she headed for the door.

"Granger." Malfoy's deep voice rumbled from his spot on the couch.

Hermione screamed and leapt into the air.

"Shit! Merlin, I didn't think you were here! You scared the shit out of me!" Hermione screamed. She stood in the middle of the common room, with her hand on her heart, trying to calm herself down. She was staring daggers at the couch, where Malfoy was hiding, unable to be seen.

By this time Malfoy was roaring with laugher. He sat up from his position lying down on the couch and stared at her.

Once his laughing calmed down a bit, he spoke.

"Granger. You actually swore!" He laughed at her.

"Shove it Malfoy."

"Granger you are so easy to scare!" Malfoy laughed again.

"I said shove it Malfoy."

"Oh c'mon don't be so mean. But you have to admit that it was pretty funny. I mean you basically ran through here and then jumped into the air and shat your pants when I said your name! You look as white as a-"

"I get it Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, cutting him off, "I nearly had a heart attack! Why would you do that to me?"

"What's a heart attack?" Malfoy asked seriously.

"It's when... Oh don't worry it's a muggle thing."

"Okay Granger."

"Is there anything else we have to do for the Hogsmeade trip?" Hermione asked.

"No I don't think so."

"Okay good. Well I'll see you around Malfoy."

Malfoy grunted in response.

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I don't want to."

"Why, don't you have a date?" She teased.

"Oh no, I do have a date, but I just don't want to go with her."

"Malfoy that's really rude. You shouldn't treat women like that." Hermione said seriously, glaring at him.

"So? She doesn't even like me, she just wants to go with me so she can brag."

"I can't understand why." Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Granger don't talk to me like that!" Malfoy yelled.

"I can talk to you however I like."

"Whatever. So Granger, you obviously don't have a date."

"Actually Malfoy, I do have a date." She said proudly.

"I doubt that."

"It's true. And now since I've been talking to you for so long, I am going to be late."

"I am so sorry!" Malfoy joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way to the door. When she reached the door, she stopped and turned back to face Malfoy.

"Oh Malfoy, do me a favour and go to Hogsmeade with her. No matter who it is, she deserves the correct treatment from a man. She has feelings too you know." Hermione said sincerely.

She didn't give Malfoy a chance to reply as she ran out the door. She couldn't help but think she wasn't only taking about the respect in which that woman deserves from Malfoy.

Hermione raced down the stairs as fast as she could, knowing she was extremely late. She entered the hall to find only a few people there.

"There you are Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he saw her quickly making his way over to her.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry! I was leaving on time and then I ran into Malfoy and he held me up. I am so sorry!" Hermione explained.

"It's okay Mione. Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned about her encounter with the ferret.

"Yes, thanks Harry I'm fine." Hermione smiled.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

Harry and Hermione made their way to Hogsmeade. Hermione was happy they were walking alone, as she could talk to Harry privately.

The conversation flowed easily. Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She was glad at least one thing in her life was going smoothly.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade they went to Gladrags Wizardwear, to find something for Hermione's mother.

Hermione ended up buying a nice necklace with matching earrings which she thought her mother would like.

Hermione also bought a few books for herself from one of the book shops.

Next they headed into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Hermione always loves going into George's joke shop.

George continued selling jokes in the joke shop after Fred died. He felt after the war everyone needed some cheering up, so that's what he did.

And now the joke shop is more famous than it was before.

Hermione and Harry entered the shop and stood in the door way, unable to move.

The joke shop is a lot bigger than they both remembered it to be. And all the shelves were jam packed with different types of jokes and potions. George had also started to create some potions, which had nothing to do with jokes.

The store was packed with people.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed softly.

"I know." Harry agreed.

After they both got over the initial shock, they wandered into the shop, to explore all the different products.

Hermione picked up a potion to reduce hair frizz. She really hoped it would work, as she definitely needed it.

"You will definitely be needing that!" A deep familiar voice said from in front of her.

Hermione looked up.

"George." She exclaimed, and ran into his arms.

"Hermione, I think you've grown!" George laughed as Hermione pulled away from him.

"How are you George?" Hermione asked.

"I'm getting better. Every day it gets easier."

"That's good George."

"George!" Harry came and stood next to Hermione.

"Harry! It's good to see you!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah it is. Wow man, you have done a great job with this shop!"

"Thanks Harry. I know, it is really

good isn't it!" They all laughed.

"Sorry guys I have to go, there's lots of customers waiting." George said.

"That's okay, it's good to see you George." Hermione said.

"You can have that potion for free, Hermione." George said.

"Thanks."

Hermione and Harry continued wandering around the shop, amazed at all the products.

Hermione bought a few beauty products as well as some jokes, to make your hair blue and a potion to put in someone's drink to make them act silly.

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to use the jokes or give them to friends as presents.

By the time they left the joke shop, it was lunch time, so they made their way to Hogs Head.

They both got butter beers and sat down in one of the booths.

"Look at that man over there," Harry told Hermione, "he has a huge nose and huge ears and he's laughing like a hyena!"

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed and they both burst into laughter.

After half an hour they ordered some food, as they were getting hungry.

"So Harry, I know we talked about this the other day, but are there any girls who have taken your fancy?" Hermione asked.

Harry blushed.

"Oh there is someone," Hermione smirked, "tell me who it is."

"Um, well, your not going to like her." Harry said nervously.

"I'll like anyone you do Harry. Who is it?"

"I like... Pansy." He said slowly. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. But I want you to understand why. So just about every girl has been flirting with me lately, because you know, 'I'm the chosen one' and all but Pansy is the only girl who hasn't. She's done the exact opposite. She is always really rude to me. And the more we fight the more time I spend with her, and the more I like her."

"Oh I get it. The more time you spend with her the more you can't get enough of her. I understand. Just be careful okay?"

"Okay Hermione. Thanks for your support."

"You know I'll stand by you in anything you do." Hermione smiled.

"I know. Thanks Hermione." Harry smiled back.

"Don't look but the ferret is coming over here." Harry groaned.

"Oh no." Hermione muttered.

"Potty," Malfoy acknowledged, "Granger, I need your help with something to do with this Hogsmeade trip. Can you come with me for a minute."

"No. I don't trust you Malfoy." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Granger, you need to come with me now. It's important." Malfoy insisted.

Hermione looked at Harry. He nodded. So Hermione got up and nervously followed Malfoy outside. They continued walking.

"Malfoy where are you taking me?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing's going to happen to you Granger, don't worry."

Malfoy lead them into an empty alley way, out of view from the public on the streets.

Malfoy pressed Hermione against the wall and kissed her. Hermione was shocked at first. But slowly started kissing back.

But Malfoy's pace was anything but slow. His lips were moving furiously against hers. He bit down on her lip and Hermione whimpered.

Malfoy's tongue made its way into Hermione's mouth, exploring and battling with Hermione's tongue.

Hermione's insides were on fire. It was the same feeling she gets very time Malfoy kisses her. But this time it was different.

Out of the blue, he had come up to her and snogged her. The other times this has happened, they were fighting before hand. But Hermione hadn't seen Malfoy since this morning.

As if reading her thoughts, Malfoy pulled away and looked at her. Hermione's eyes opened slowly.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione whispered.

"I was angry with you." He said simply.

"Why?"

"This morning, you said that women should be treated right. Well I've been thinking about it. And your right. I shouldn't treat that girl like that. And it made me angry that you were judging the way I treat women."

"Oh. But what's that got to do with me?" Hermione asked, very confused.

"All day you've been in my head and the more I think about it, the more angry I got. So when I saw you sitting there, I had to do something about it."

"Oh and kissing me is relieving that anger." Hermione said, figuring it out.

"Yeah. That's why I've started kissing you when we get into fights."

"Oh. Well that makes sense, I guess."

Malfoy didn't want to tell Hermione the real reason.

The more he thought about what she said this morning, the worse he felt. Because Hermione is a woman as well and he treats her like shit.

She is a woman and doesn't deserve to be treated like that. But he knows he can't suddenly change his ways. So he has decided to take things step by step. To start to be nicer, and that way she would see he can treat women with respect.

But the more he thought about her, the more frustrated he got. And then something inside him started burning. And his pants begun to feel extremely tight.

And he needed to do something about it. All day he searched for her, but couldn't find her. And when he saw her in Hogs Head, he went up to her, without thinking about what he was doing.

So here he was looking down at the her, his body pressed against her. He just kissed her but he needed more. So without thinking, he crashed his lips back to hers.

This kiss was softer than the previous one, but it was twice as hungry. Their lips worked against each other, pulling, tugging, doing anything to relive the frustration inside both of them.

Several minutes later, they pulled away for air and Malfoy began kissing down her neck.

Hermione instantly tipped her head to the side, to give him access. A few moans escaped Hermione's lips. She couldn't help it. Malfoy's warm lips on her burning skin made her feel like she was going to explode.

He slowly kissed and nipped at the skin. Hermione felt like her legs were going to give way.

Malfoy pulled away from her neck and kissed her lips once more before stepping away from her.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, as he was doing these things to Granger, but he couldn't help it because it felt so damn good.

"Thanks for the snog Granger, it really helped." Malfoy said, before waking away, leaving a speechless Hermione behind.

She took a few minutes to compose herself and process everything he said and did. But it all felt too strange.

She slowly wandered back inside. Harry was sitting exactly where she left him.

"Sorry it took so long, Snape wanted to talk to Malfoy and I about this trip." Hermione lied, while sitting down.

"That's okay Hermione." He smiled.

An hour later Hermione saw Malfoy walk back into the bar.

"Malfoy just walked back in. If he comes past we should throw our butter beers at him." Hermione whispered. They used to do this all the time when they came here.

"Okay. Sounds good." Harry agreed.

Sure enough Malfoy started walking towards them. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and smirked.

"Malfoy." Harry called out, waving him over.

When he stopped in front of the table, Harry and Hermione chucked the contents of their glasses on him.

"What the fuck was that for?" Malfoy yelled, covered in sticky butter beer.

"We were just reminiscing." Hermione smirked.

"Fuck you both." Malfoy said and walked away. But he couldn't help but smirk. Earlier, he saw Hermione whisper something to Harry, and he knew exactly what she was going to do. But he let her and played dumb, so she could do something naughty.

Hermione and Harry pissed themselves with laugher. Many people in the bar did the same thing.

"Hermione you are a legend!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know!" Hermione laughed.

xoxoxoxox

Hermione returned to her common room around four o'clock. She was actually in a good mood for once. She had a great day with Harry.

Hermione put her things down in her room before walking out into the common room and collapsing on the couch.

She opened her eyes to find Malfoy staring at her, smirking.

"How was your date with Potty, Granger?" He asked.

"It was good." Hermione said, putting her arm over her eyes.

"Did you have fun dumping your butter beer on me?" Malfoy teased.

"Yes. I think that might have been the favourite part of my day." Hermione smirked and looked at him.

"That's good because it was definitely the favourite part of mine." Malfoy joked.

Hermione laughed. "Glad I could help."

"Oh don't worry, you definitely did." Malfoy smirked.

"Did you meet up with your date?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I apologised to her but she already got another date, so I was free to roam around by myself all day."

"Ahh. So that's why you came to me for a snog." Hermione joked.

"Yep. But I'm surprised your not mad at me for snogging you for basically no reason."

"Eh. I understand why do did it so it doesn't matter. And plus I enjoyed it, so I'm definitely not going to complain." Hermione smirked.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Malfoy got up and went into the kitchen and got a drink of juice.

He returned a minute later, glass in hand, sitting back in his seat.

"Can I have one of those?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Malfoy stood up and tipped the juice all over her.

Hermione screamed. But couldn't help but not laugh.

Instead of being pissed off at him, for some reason she was happy. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Granger are you okay?" Malfoy asked, once he stopped laughing. He thought she would be angry at him, not laughing at him.

"Yeah." She continued to laugh.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked again. Hermione stood up and looked at him.

"I don't know why I'm laughing. I mean you just tipped juice all over me, and I don't care. I should be angry but I'm not." She said.

The juice was making its way down her body. She was soaked. It was in her hair, all over her face, boobs and stomach. But she didn't care one bit.

Malfoy was confused. She was laughing! Not yelling! And she looked fucking sexy standing there soaked.

"Granger you've got problems." He smirked.

"I'm going to get you back for this!" She laughed.

"Don't you dare!" Malfoy yelled, running away from her. But he was really curious to see how she would get him back.

She got a glass of juice from the kitchen and then chased him around the common room until she got tired and collapsed on the couch, in a fit if giggles.

Malfoy stood in front of Hermione, smirking.

"Ha ha! You couldn't catch me!" Malfoy teased.

Hermione suddenly leapt up off the couch and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tipped the juice on his head and chest.

"Granger!" He yelled.

"Ha ha I caught you and got you back!" Hermione teased.

Malfoy put his hands on Hermione's ass, to keep her from falling. He loved the feeling of Hermione wrapped around him. He started deep into her eyes, mesmerised by the sight he saw.

He slowly leaned in and captured his lips with hers. The kiss wasn't hungry and forceful like their other ones. It was slow, sweet and deliberate. And only lasted a few minutes.

Hermione leaned her forehead against his, and took a few moments to savour the sweet feeling before slowly opening her eyes, to find Malfoy's closed.

"I didn't know you could kiss like that." Hermione murmured.

"Neither did I." He slowly opened his eyes and smirked at her.

Hermione leaned her head on Malfoy's shoulder. That kiss lit her insides on fire, but in a different way. She felt sweet, happy and content and well as feeling wanted.

She had no idea where that sweet kiss came from or how or why it happened but she knew she liked it.

"I'm all sticky and covered in juice. Now who's fault would that be?" Malfoy asked, before realising what he said.

"Oh shit." They both burst into laughter. Hermione's head rested on Malfoy's shoulder, to keep herself from falling.

It took several minutes for their laughter to calm down. Malfoy set Hermione back on the ground.

"Thanks for the snog." Hermione smirked, repeating his words from earlier today.

"I would hardly call that a snog, Granger." Malfoy teased. Hermione laughed.

"Oh and don't expect one of those kisses again. It was just a one off." Malfoy teased, but meaning every word.

"Oh well that's a shame, because I really enjoyed that kiss, way more than our other ones." Hermione teased.

"That good huh?" Malfoy smirked.

"Yep. I could get used to those kisses."

"Well that's a shame, because Malfoy's don't kiss like that." Malfoy teased.

"What a shame." Hermione teased and made her way to the shower, to clean herself up.

**A/N: aww how cute! **

**I know it seems like they are fighting one minute and then flirting the next but it's just how they are so I hope it's not too confusing for you all. **

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story! If you have any suggestions on what Hermione could do that is extremely naughty (what Malfoy suggested she do a few chapters ago) please let me know! Just nothing too bad please! **

**I will take all your comments into consideration. **

**I cannot express how sorry I am for not updating in so long. I have been so busy over Christmas and new year I haven't found a spare moment until now. I am so sorry. **

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, I love getting them! They are so inspiring! **

**I hope you all had a great Christmas and new year! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**A/N: I do not own these amazing characters in this story, they belong to the one and only J.K Rowling. **

"Gin, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! Did you have a good time in Hogsmeade two days ago?" Hermione asked Ginny as they sat in the Grand Hall waiting for the boys to come and join them for tea.

"I had a great time in Hogsmeade." Ginny replied, with a huge smirk on her face.

"Don't tell me you guys did it in an alleyway..." Hermione groaned. She was absolutely against public sex.

Ginny giggled. "We did. And the fact that anyone could walk through and see us made it so much more hot."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed and burst into giggles.

"Trust me, sex is amazing! You will love it!" Ginny promised.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a face staring at her. A face which was too familiar.

His dark grey lust filled eyes were staring intensely into hers. And his plump perfect lips were slightly parted.

Hermione's heart was beating so fast she thought it could be seen beating from a mile away. He looked sexy... Perfect even. She just wanted to go up and kiss his dreamy lips...

No! Hermione! What are you thinking! You hate him! You're enemies!

Malfoy smirked at the sight of Hermione's horrified face. One minute she was off in dream land and the next her face is scrunched up in disgust.

"Hermione." Ginny said, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." She took one last look at her enemy before turning her attention towards Ginny.

"Were you staring at Malfoy?" She asked, smirking.

"No. I was just staring in that direction." Hermione lied. She wasn't sure if she should tell Ginny about what she and Malfoy have done.

Part of her wants it to be a secret, but the other part wants to tell her best friend about her secret kisses with her enemy.

"Okay. If you say so." Ginny said, not convinced one bit. She knew something would have to happen between the two, after all they after sharing the same living space.

"I'm serious Gin. I hate Malfoy. We're enemies."

"I know, I know."

"Ginny. Hermione." Harry said, sitting down opposite Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Snogging Lavender in the corridor." Harry replied simply. He piled his plate full of bacon and eggs.

"Oh." Hermione and Ginny replied.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Dumbledores loud voice boomed across the great hall. Everyone instantly looked up at the Headmaster.

"Can the two head students come with me immediately. That will be all. Have a good day everyone." Dumbledore finished.

Hermione stood up and walked towards the Headmaster. Malfoy fell into step with her as they walked.

"Do you have any idea what this is about Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"No. Do you?"

"Nope. No clue."

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. I need you both to do something for me." Dumbledore asked.

"Okay." Hermione said.

"I need you both to make up the patrol rosters. Can you both do that and have it to me tomorrow morning?"

"Yes Headmaster." They both responded.

"Oh and one more thing. You both have to do the most patrolling and you have to be patrol partners." Dumbledore said.

"Do we have to be partners?" Malfoy groaned.

"Yes. Now get to class before you're late." Dumbledore said firmly.

Hermione and Malfoy walked away groaning.

"Why do we have to be partners?" Malfoy groaned.

"I have no idea Malfoy. But this will be just as bad for me as it is for you."

"Nah shit Granger." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"But why are we doing this now? Shouldn't this have been done a few weeks ago?" Hermione asked curiously.

"How am I supposed to know Granger? You're the know it all, you should know." Malfoy teased.

"I am not a know it all Malfoy. There are many things I don't know. Like for example I don't know all the things Luna talks about." Hermione defended.

Malfoy couldn't help but smirk as she defended herself. She's so cute when she's angry.

That's right, he just admitted that she's cute.

"Okay that is true Granger, but you're still a know it all." Malfoy said this in a more teasing voice rather than a mean one.

But Hermione didn't pick up on his teasing tone, she thought he was just being a prick like always.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that." Hermione snapped, her ice cold glare shooting through him.

"I agreed not to call you a bookworm."

"Whatever Malfoy. I don't have time for this." Hermione quickened her pace.

So did Malfoy.

"Granger, just calm down okay? I'm just joking around." Malfoy said, closing the door as they entered their common room.

Hermione suddenly turned around causing Malfoy to hit the closed door with his back.

"Malfoy, you have never joked with me so don't start now. I know you and I know you're being mean now, not teasing me. So stop." Hermione yelled.

Their bodies were almost touching. Hermione had her right arm across Malfoy's upper chest, holding him in place. Electricity was flying off them rapidly.

Hermione's words and intense glare made Malfoy burst out laughing.

Hermione took a step back, utterly confused.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"You... You looked so serious... And I was only joking around... With you and then... You just crack and have a skits... Granger you are too funny!" Malfoy said in between laughs.

Hermione was speechless. She yelled at him and then he laughed at her! In all of their fights he has never done that before.

"Malfoy! This is not funny! Don't laugh at me!" Hermione yelled. She was beyond angry.

"Yes Granger, this is fucking funny! I was only joking around!" Malfoy laughed.

Hermione couldn't take his bullshit anymore. So she did the first thing that popped into her mind.

She slapped his cheek. Hard.

"Fucking hell!" He yelled, clutching his cheek.

"You deserved that Malfoy." Hermione yelled, but didn't move away from him.

Malfoy reached out and placed his hand in the junction between Hermione's necks and shoulder. His thumb began to rub circles on her neck.

"Granger," he whispered softly, "I know I did. I really was only just joking around. I'm sorry I made you angry. You had every right to slap me. I am a dick to you. So let me make it up to you."

Hermione was speechless. It took her a few moments to process his words. He has never spoken to her like this.

"I don't want anything from you." Hermione tried to sound mad, but it didn't come out that way.

"Have you been thinking about our last kiss a few days ago?" Malfoy whispered.

Of course she had. She was a woman with needs, and she dreamt of having such powerful and meaningful kisses. But she would never admit that.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hermione whispered.

Malfoy ignored Hermione's question. "Well I have. It was an amazing kiss. I didn't know I could kiss like that. But it's been on my mind. I agree with you, it was one of our best kisses. But it isn't how I kiss. It's too meaningful for me. For us."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm going to kiss you again, just like that. To make you feel better and to make it up to you. But this doesn't change anything. We're still enemies who hate each other, okay?" Malfoy asked quietly, jumping with excitement.

"Okay." Hermione softly whispered.

Malfoy softly brushed his warm lips over hers, breathing in her scent and the warmness and beauty of her. Hermione's hands tangled in his hair, trying to get him to kiss her.

Malfoy put his free hand on her waist to pull her closer while his other hand remained on her neck.

After what felt like years to Hermione, their lips finally met. Their lips moulded together like they were made to fit together like a jigsaw.

They moved slowly against each other, neither one wanting to end this breath taking kiss.

Malfoy sucked lightly on Hermione's bottom lip, causing her to moan softly.

Both of their bodies were on fire. The kiss wasn't hungry or demanding. It wasn't fierce or hurtful either. This kiss was soft and deliberate. It was slow and meaningful as well.

And so much better than their other sweet kiss.

It was like they were making magic. It was just perfect. Their bodies were on fire from this pure magic they were making.

After several minutes, they had to pull apart to breathe. But they only pulled away from each other slightly, as neither one wanted this pure bliss to end. Their eyes remained closed as they stood there together, breathing in the scent of one another.

Malfoy was the first one to break the silence, minutes later.

"Holy shit." He murmured breathlessly.

Hermione moaned softly in response.

It was like time had stopped. They didn't care class had started. They didn't care they were still in the doorway. It didn't matter.

What mattered was the incredible kiss they just shared.

"Class has started." Hermione murmured, not caring she was missing it.

Malfoy moaned in response.

"I don't want to go..." Hermione whispered.

Malfoy kissed Hermione's forehead tenderly and separated himself from her.

"I really hate to say this but we need to get to class." Malfoy said.

"Yeah. I know."

They gathered their books and left the common room and walked down the corridor to their separate classes.

Just as they were about to go their separate ways, Hermione stopped and looked at him.

"That was one hell of a kiss. But it doesn't change anything. I still hate you Malfoy." Hermione said softly.

"As I loathe you Granger."

xoxoxoxoxox

Everyone was supposed to be in class. No one was supposed to see them. But someone did.

The person already wanted revenge. But now they want it even more. This person is going to ruin Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

But first this person is going to discover more of their secret.

xoxoxoxox

"No Granger, they can't go together they will end up shagging in a closet!" Malfoy protested.

They were both sitting on the couch in front of the small table with heaps of names on it as they are attempting to pair together the prefects for patrol duty.

But this is a lot harder than they both thought it would be. They both couldn't agree on who would work best together.

Half the students paired together would end up shagging and the other half would end up fighting or getting themselves into trouble.

Hermione groaned. "Why is this so hard!"

"I have no fucking idea. How about we put them together?" Malfoy asked, pointing at two names.

"Yeah whatever. Just put them together." Hermione responded. She was well past the point of caring who got paired together.

So was Malfoy. So he randomly put names together, not caring if they would end up shagging or fighting.

"There. How's that? That's half of them done." Malfoy said.

"Yeah that's good. Lets take a break. Do you want something to drink?" Hermione said, standing up and making her way to the kitchen.

"I didn't say we could have a break Granger." Malfoy smirked.

Hermione got two glasses out and started filling them with water and ice. "Since when are you the boss?" Hermione teased back.

"Well I am the man."

"Malfoy." Hermione groaned. She hates when people put men as a higher importance than women.

"Sorry Granger. We can have a break." Malfoy said as Hermione returned to the couch with two glass of water.

"Why did you put ice in it? It's the middle of autumn!" Malfoy asked.

"I like ice in my drink." Hermione responded.

"But I'm allergic to ice. It makes me feel dizzy." Malfoy smirked.

"How do you even know about ice?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I do actually know many muggle things Granger."

"Merlin! Does the Draco Malfoy actually know things about muggles?" Hermione pretended to sound shocked.

"Yes that's right. Just don't tell too many people Granger. People would have a fit if they knew."

"My lips are sealed." Hermione smirked.

"You know even though its autumn, water with ice does taste pretty good. Lets just hope I don't get dizzy and do something stupid." Malfoy joked.

"See Malfoy, I do know a thing or two. And don't worry, I am positive this ice won't do any of that."

"Good." Malfoy smirked.

"So what are we going to do about the rest of these prefects?" Hermione asked as she took the empty glasses back to the kitchen.

"Don't know. Don't care. But I'm not finished taking my break yet." Malfoy smirked.

Hermione sat back down on the couch. "Well what if I am finished?"

"Too bad. Granger, we need to talk." Malfoy said seriously.

"Malfoy. You can't break up with me again. We already did that, remember?" Hermione joked.

"Yes Granger, I remember."

"So what, are you saying you want to get back together?" Hermione teased.

"Something like that." Malfoy murmured so softly Hermione hardly heard him.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. There was no sarcasm left in her voice.

"Just hear me out Granger. It's going to sound ridiculous but anyway, okay so you know how we've been kissing a lot lately, you know to resolve our anger?" Malfoy said nervously.

"Yes..." Hermione was completely confused where Malfoy was going with this.

"Well I don't know how to say this. But I still hate you, but I was thinking since we had our amazing kiss this morning, that we should do it more often."

"Malfoy... what are you saying?"

"I want to kiss you, whenever I want. But just not in public. Because your kisses are the best I've ever had. And I will always hate you, and this doesn't change anything. We're enemies who kiss."

"So you're saying... You want to kiss me whenever you want, because you like it." Hermione slowly questioned.

"Yes."

"How would this work?"

"We are still enemies. We still fight, but we just occasionally make out."

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I like your kisses. They're nothing I've ever experienced before. I know it's wrong, but it just feels so right."

"Oh. So let me get this. You want to be enemies who kiss but it doesn't mean anything."

Malfoy knew she had to say yes to his proposition. He absolutely hates her but he loves Granger's kisses, and he knows Granger doesn't like the fact that they kiss to relieve their anger. He also knows Granger will soon stop kissing him, but he doesn't want that to happen.

So if they have an agreement, then he'll get what he wants. After all Malfoy's always get what they want.

"Yes."

"What do I get in return?" Hermione asked.

"I won't call you a know it all. I won't call you anything mean and I won't call you names."

"Okay, that seems fair I guess."

"So what do you say? Can we give this a go?" Malfoy asked hopefully.

**A/N: mwhahaha! Cliffy! **

**I didn't know Malfoy was going to ask that until I started writing it, and I'm still not sure on it, but decided to post this chapter anyway. **

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with family friends who came to stay. **

**That's for all the reviews, faves and follows, they mean so much to me! You guys are so inspiring! **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Love em xox **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Disclaimer: do you really think I own the Harry Potter characters? Well just in case you aren't sure, I'll tell you. No I don't own these amazing characters. **

**_Recap: _**

**_"Oh. So let me get this. You want to be enemies who kiss but it doesn't mean anything." _**

**_"Yes." _**

**_"What do I get in return?" Hermione asked. _**

**_"I won't call you a know it all. I won't call you anything mean and I won't call you names." _**

**_"Okay, that seems fair I guess." _**

**_"So what do you say? Can we give this a go?" Malfoy asked hopefully. _**

**Chapter 11 **

"I'm not finished asking my questions yet." Hermione argued.

She knew what she wanted, but she wanted to have some fun by messing with him.

"Oh sorry, please go on!" Malfoy mocked, rolling his eyes.

"So you get to kiss me, and in return you can't call me mean things?"

"Yes. That's what I want." Malfoy was getting impatient.

"You want to be enemies who kiss. Doesn't that seem a bit strange to you?"

"No it doesn't. We hate each other. But we share these amazing kisses. And want to continue to do both. How is that strange?"

"But that's what we've been doing for the past few weeks. Why turn it into a deal now?" Hermione smirked at the sight of Malfoy. He looked like he was going to break something due to his frustration.

Malfoy groaned, "Because... Because if we have a deal, it has to keep happening. But if we don't, then

we will probably stop doing it."

"Why would we stop doing it?"

"I don't know. You might not want to do it or something." He said softly.

"So what your basically saying you want to become kissing buddies?"

"So original Granger." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean Malfoy. We're not fuck buddies. Just kissing buddies, yeah?"

"Yes. So what's your answer?" Malfoy asked, on the verge of snapping with irritation.

"Hmmm. Can I think about it?" Hermione smirked.

"You're not going to let me off easily, are you?"

"Nope."

Malfoy groaned. He didn't understand why she was making this so hard! All he wanted to do is set up a deal witch lets him continue to kiss her. And maybe one day become fuck buddies. But lets just take it one step at a time.

Minutes of silence passed.

"Okay... I have my answer." Hermione said slowly, to tease him even more.

"And your answer is..." Malfoy asked hopefully.

"Malfoy, I am declining your deal." Hermione said.

"What?" Malfoy yelled.

Hermione laughed. "Malfoy, we don't need a deal to kiss whenever we want. We should just be able to do it."

"What are you saying?" Malfoy asked slowly, as his heart sped up.

"We're enemies who kiss. It's as simple as that." Hermione smirked.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked.

"You don't mind that we kiss?"

"Nah. And to be honest, I enjoy it. It's fun, solves part of our anger and I'm doing something I shouldn't be. Why wouldn't I mind?" Hermione smirked.

Malfoy laughed. "Can I have a kiss?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Once we finish pairing the prefects together."

Malfoy grinned like a little kid eating a chocolate bar. Hermione could tell he was happy.

But she couldn't help but think how strange this all is. They're enemies, who sometimes enjoy each others company and they kiss!

How did this happen?

xoxoxoxox

"I'm fucking tired. I can't fucking do this anymore! These prefects fucking suck!" Malfoy yelled. It was now eleven o'clock at night. It had been three hours since Hermione declined Malfoy's deal.

They have finally put all the pairs together but they are having trouble finding times for them to patrol. Everyone has busy schedules, between quidditch and other things, and they have too many pairs for one time slot and not enough for others.

"I agree Malfoy. I hate this! Why do we have to do this?" Hermione yelled.

"Granger do you ever swear?" Malfoy asked.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear."

"Oh. Yeah well I try not to."

"Why?" Malfoy couldn't imagine not swearing.

"You don't need to swear to get through life. There are other words to use to express your anger." Hermione explained.

"Oh." Malfoy really didn't know what to say. After everything he's been through, swearing comes naturally. It's like they're now part of his vocabulary.

"Malfoy, I give up. I can't do this. I'm so tired. I don't care if the times don't suit them. They're going to have to deal with it." Hermione groaned.

"I agree with you Granger. They're going to have to find a way for them to do their patrolling. Lets just put them wherever we want."

"Now you're talking!" Hermione actually smiled. She never thought she would agree with Malfoy.

Using their wands, they put all the pairs in the different time slots.

"We should have done that before." Hermione said as she stood up and started to make her way to her bedroom.

"Granger wait. Aren't you forgetting something?" He smirked.

"What did I forget?" Hermione groaned.

"You forgot to give me a kiss."

Hermione rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Do I have to?" Hermione teased.

"Yes. Now get over here."

Hermione giggled and slowly made her way over to him.

"Hurry up Granger, I don't have all night." He teased.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist as he did the same. Instead of kissing him, Hermione laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Malfoy rested his chin on the top of her head.

She felt so safe in his arms.

Malfoy broke the comfortable silence a few minutes later.

"Granger, you were supposed to kiss me, not hug me." He murmured. As much as he wanted a kiss, he was actually enjoying their hug.

Hermione groaned in response.

"Granger I can't have you falling asleep in my arms. I'm not going to be your pillow so get into your own bed." Malfoy said seriously. As much as he wanted her to stay in his arms, he knew she need to go to sleep in her own bed.

"You're right Malfoy." Hermione mumbled.

"I'm always right Granger." Hermione reluctantly pulled away from him and made her way to her room.

"Good night Granger." He said as they both reached their separate doors.

"Night Malfoy." She opened the door but closed it again.

"Oh and Malfoy?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"As I loathe you Granger."

xoxoxoxox

"I want everyone to listen up," Malfoy firmly told his Slytherin Quidditch team as they trained for the last time out on the pitch before the match against Ravenclaw on Saturday, "it's our first match of the season. We have been training for the past three week-"

"Yeah we bloody know. You've been training us so hard!" Goyle shouted out.

"Shut it Goyle. I know I've been training you guys hard but it's for the better. We ARE going to win the Quidditch cup this year!" Malfoy yelled.

The team erupted into cheers.

"And our first game against Ravenclaw is on Saturday and we're going to smash them!" Malfoy shouted.

More cheers erupted from the grounds.

"Alright that's it for today. Now get your sweaty ass's into the shower!" Malfoy yelled.

The team made their way to the showers, in the locker room off the pitch.

"Thanks for killing us out there today mate." Blaise joked as he caught up with Malfoy along the way.

"Well it's not my fault everyone are such slow shits." Malfoy said.

"Thanks man. I can always count on you to be honest." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I just want to win this year, you know?"

"Yeah man I know. We deserve to win."

"I agree with you there." Malfoy laughed.

"Hey aren't you patrolling with Granger tonight?" Blaise 'casually' asked. He has noticed Malfoy has stopped talking about her, meaning something good has happened between the two.

"Yeah I am... Oh shit I am! What's the fucking time?" Malfoy panicked. Two days ago he was late by five minutes for his patrol with Granger and she flipped her shit.

Their argument lasted two whole days. They only made up last night.

"Um it's.. Almost seven thirty."

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Malfoy yelled, quickly changing out of his sweaty Quidditch gear.

"I talk it you're late." Blaise joked.

Malfoy shot him the coldest glare.

"I have to fucking go. Catch you later man." Malfoy quickly said before running out the door.

He made a quick detour to their common room to put his Quidditch gear away before racing down and meeting Hermione on the second floor in their meeting spot.

Malfoy smirked when he saw that Hermione had her back to him. He silently walked up behind her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder twice.

She screamed, turned around, pulled her wand out of her pocket and held it up in her attackers face and jumped a mile into the air all at the same time.

Her glare softened a bit when she saw her attacker was Malfoy, but she didn't lower her wand.

Malfoy pissed himself with laugher. He couldn't stop himself. He laughed and laughed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you!" Hermione yelled at him, tightening her grip on her wand.

Malfoy roared with laughter. It was so easy to make Hermione mad. But when she pointed her want closer to his chest, his laughter subsided.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in a way that said 'give me an answer now'. And Malfoy understood exactly what it meant.

"If you hex me, I won't be able to kiss you." He nervously said, knowing if he said the wrong thing she actually would hex him, as she has done in the past.

Hermione's gaze penetrated through him for a few long seconds before she looked away and put her wand back in her pocket.

"Don't ever do that to me again Malfoy. Do you hear me?" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah Granger I hear you." He murmured. Granger could be fucking scary when she wanted to be.

After five minutes their awkward silence became too much for Malfoy.

"So Granger, have you thought about what the 'naughty' thing you're going to do is?"

Hermione grinned. "I thought making out with you is my 'naughty' thing."

Malfoy shook his head. "No Granger, you see it has to be something that others will know about."

"Oh. Well then I have no idea."

"Don't worry you'll think of something." Malfoy promised.

"Malfoy can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever wanted to do something extremely naughty in public but for yourself?" She asked curiously.

"Um, no Granger I don't think I have." Malfoy said, confused.

"Okay. My 'naughty' thing that I'm going to do is get drunk and do things without thinking." Hermione stated calmly. She had been thinking about this for a long time now.

Malfoy was silent for a few seconds before he spoke. "That is a very good idea Granger. But can I tell you something else you should do?"

"Sure." Hermione said uncertainly.

"I think you should do something stupid when you're drunk but I think you should do something else all the time, and it has nothing to do with you're 'naughty' thing," Malfoy stopped walking and turned to Hermione, "I think you should stop thinking about things. Just do. Do what your heart tells you. Do what you want to do. Okay?"

Hermione was silent. She agreed with Malfoy. That is exactly what she needs to do.

"Holy shit. I sounded like a girl when I said that!" Malfoy groaned and continued walking.

Hermione laughed. "Yes you did."

"Fuck! Now I need to do something manly." He groaned again.

"Well there's a bathroom right there." Hermione giggled at what she said.

"Granger! You did not just say that! I must be dreaming!" He was actually shocked.

"Very funny Malfoy. You know, I can be inappropriate at times." She smirked.

"Oh trust me Granger, I know." Malfoy winked at her.

"I meant what I said, you know."

"So you would really be comfortable waiting here while I go jack off in the prefects bathroom?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Hermione laughed. "No I wouldn't be comfortable with it, but that isn't going to stop you."

"It's okay Granger, I'm not going to do that. I have other things in mind." He smirked.

"Oh and what would-" Hermione was cut off by another pair of lips on hers.

At first she was shocked. But she soon melted into the kiss. Malfoy's lips moved fiercely against hers in a hard passionate kiss.

One of Malfoy's hands tangled into Hermione's thick bushy hair, which Malfoy has become to love. The other hand pressed on her lower back, pulling her closer. Hermione had her small hands wrapped around his neck, playing with the fine hairs which were there.

Malfoy sucked on Hermione's bottom lip harshly, causing her to moan. He then bit down on it, eliciting another moan from her.

Their bodies felt like they were on fire. The friction was buzzing around the two, as they snogged in the middle of one of the halls.

They both couldn't get enough of each other. Hermione gripped onto Malfoy's shirt, trying to pull him closer and Malfoy's arm tightened around Hermione's waist.

But it wasn't enough for them. So Malfoy ran his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She slightly parted her lips for him.

Hermione moaned at the feeling as their tongues battled together in a furious fight for dominance. Hermione felt all the heat in her body pool in the spot just above her thighs.

She wanted more. No... Needed more.

As if Malfoy was reading her thoughts, his mouth left hers and started making his way across her jaw and down her neck. He left a hot trail of open mouth kisses everywhere he went on her neck.

Hermione felt like she was melting. The feeling was so incredible, she could die right then and she would be happy.

Hermione knew she had to be quiet. But she completely forgot about it when Malfoy sucked on the sweet spot on her neck.

"Draco..." She loudly moaned.

Malfoy smirked as she moaned his first name. He had always liked his name but coming out of Hermione's mouth was absolutely amazing. He only hoped she would say it more often.

Malfoy stopped sucking on Hermione's delicate skin for a short moment. Long enough for him to 'shhh' her and cover her mouth with his hand. He knew if she kept up her moans they would be found out.

He then resumed what he was doing, except this time on her ear. He placed a sweet kisses to the back of her ear, and then followed by the hollow of her ear. He gave her another love bite. He nibbled on her ear lobe, causing Hermione to softly moan once again.

He was sure Hermione would be able to feel his growing erection pressed into her stomach. Instead of being embarrassed that he got a boner over Hermione, he was proud of it.

He trailed open mouth kisses back up her jaw and placed a final got kiss against her swollen lips. He somehow detached himself from her and started walking down the hall.

"Come on Granger, we've got work to do." He called, smirking.

Hermione didn't move. She couldn't. What Malfoy did to her made her feel on fire. She needed more. She was so wet and aroused and extremely disappointed he stopped. Not that she'd let him continue much further anyway.

She loved the way his lips felt against hers. She loved the way he kissed her neck and ear. Merlin, the things he could do with his mouth!

Hermione smiled as she thought about the feeling of Malfoy's erection pressed into her stomach. It felt good to know he was enjoying it just as much as she was.

"Seriously Granger, I know that was amazing, but come on, we've got work to do!" He yelled from the other end of the hall. He loved how he had such a great affect on her.

Hermione somehow found her legs and made her way over to Malfoy.

"Did that make you feel 'manly' again?" Hermione asked after they resumed their patrolling.

"It sure did!" Malfoy winked.

xoxoxoxoxox

Hermione stepped out of the shower and sighed. It had been a long night. And she was well and truly ready to go to sleep.

She quickly dried herself with her towel before drying her hair with it.

Since her hot make out session with Malfoy in the hallway, Hermione has felt alive and happy.

It's a feeling which doesn't happen very often.

Hermione wrapped the towel around her and walked up to the vanity to do her nightly routine.

Most of her things filled the vanity cupboards and sink. But there were many things of Malfoy's there as well.

Hermione rummaged through the contents of the cupboard to find her moisturiser. After finding it, she squeezed some onto her palm and started applying it to her face with her other hand.

She applied it to her face before moving onto her neck. As she rubbed in the moisturiser she noticed a red spot on her neck. She had a closer look of it in the mirror and noticed another one just underneath her right ear.

She screamed and dropped the tube of moisturiser when she realised what they are. Hickies.

"Malfoy you BASTARD!" She yelled out and walked out into the common room to find Malfoy sitting on the couch doing some last minute homework.

Malfoy smirked and looked up. He knew exactly what she was angry about.

"You bastard! Why the hell would you do this!" She yelled at him.

"Calm down Granger. It's just a hickey, it will go away." Malfoy reassured.

"No Malfoy you gave me two! Two bloody hickies! What in merlins name were you thinking?!" She yelled.

"Granger calm down." Malfoy stood up and walked over to her.

"I will not calm down! You realise everyone is going to find out about these! They're too big to hide!"

Malfoy burst out laughing. He took a step closer to her and looked into her eyes.

Hermione suddenly became aware of the fact she was just in a towel. She clutched it tighter around her, to conceal the body parts she didn't want Malfoy to see.

And this didn't go unnoticed by Malfoy. He knew she was uncomfortable in a towel but he didn't care, as she looked fucking sexy! Her curly wet brown hair flowed down past her shoulders. And although the towel was covering her boobs he could still see they were perfectly rounded.

His eyes travelled down her slim body. The towel ended mid thigh, so he didn't have to imagine too much. Her perfect long legs looked like they went on for miles. He could feel his pants beginning to tighten...

"Malfoy! Eyes up here!" Hermione's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Malfoy's eyes looked back up into Hermione's brown ones, still full of anger.

Hermione was getting uncomfortable. She didn't like him starting at her like she was a juicy piece of meat.

"Malfoy, no more hickies, okay? They are really hard to hide and I don't want to tell everyone about what's going on between us, okay?" Hermione asked.

"Okay. I got it. No more hickies." He nodded in conformation.

"Good." Hermione weakly smiled and quickly walked back into the bathroom as fast as she could, to get away from Malfoy who was staring at her ass as she walked.

**A/N: two chapters in two days! Whoo! **

**What did you guys think of this chapter? **

**Thanks for reading! **

**You guys are amazing! Thank for all the reviews, faves and follows! **

**It would mean a lot to me if you pressed on that button that says 'REVIEW' **

**Love em xox **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. **

Hermione stood in the quidditch stands with Ginny. They were waiting for the game to start. Slytherin vs Ravenclaw.

The crowd was ecstatic. The first game of the season is one no body likes to miss. Especially since it was scheduled for weeks ago but got postponed for some unknown reason.

Even most of the Gryffindoors came to the game today, as they wanted to see how Slytherin played. So they could beat them of course.

Harry, Ron and Lavender were standing on the other side of the pitch from Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny dragged Hermione to the game because she wanted to watch Blaise play. But Ginny also knew Hermione wanted to watch Malfoy play, even if she didn't admit it.

Cheers erupted from Slytherin as their team made its way onto the pitch.

Hermione noticed Malfoy scanning the stands. He looked like he was looking for someone.

"I think Malfoy's looking for you." Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

"What... No way. We're enemies, he wouldn't be looking for me." Hermione said, shocked. But for some reason she actually wished he was looking for her.

"Don't be so sure." Ginny whispered. She knew something was going to between the two. And she was going to find out.

Before Hermione could process what Ginny meant, the Ravenclaw team came out and more cheers erupted from around them.

"Welcome to the first game of the quidditch season! Slytherin against Ravenclaw. I'm Seamus Finnigan, your commentator for todays events. Don't worry folks, I think this will be a very quick game, as we all know Slytherin is going to win..."

"Mr Finnigan, you are supposed to be supporting both teams!" Professor Mcgonagall cut in.

Seamus gave her an apologetic look, but continued talking. "Anyway, good luck to both teams, and may the best team win." The crowd cheered.

"Seamus is such a bloody goof. This is going to be one interesting game." Ginny laughed.

"Yes... I agree." Hermione said.

"Okay folks, Slytherin just scored! Ten points to Slytherin! I think that was the quickest anyone has ever scored!" Seamus said.

xoxoxoxox

"Gin, I'm bored!" Hermione complained. The game had been going for almost an hour. Slytherin was winning, 125 to 30.

A few times Malfoy had caught sight of the snitch, but lost sight of it pretty quickly.

"It will be over soon, don't worry." Ginny reassured.

Hermione groaned.

"It looks like Malfoy's caught sight of the snitch, again. Lets hope he catches it before Ravenclaw does!" Seamus's loud voice boomed over the pitch.

"Gin... The snitch is coming our way..." Hermione nervously said.

"It's okay, Malfoy will catch it before it comes our way." Ginny calmly said.

"And it looks like the snitch is headed for the stands! This could be nasty." Seamus joked.

Both the snitch and Malfoy were coming towards Hermione. They were still a fair distance away, but Hermione was still scared.

Hermione looked at Malfoy. He was focused. His eyes were narrowed and his forehead had concentration lines in it.

And yet Hermione still thought he looked perfect.

Malfoy's gaze suddenly changed. It was no longer on the fast moving snitch, it was on something in front of it. Hermione.

It took Hermione to realise why Malfoy was staring at her. But then she realised. The snitch was very close to her.

"Ginny!" She exclaimed.

"I know. It's going to be okay." Ginny placed an arm on Hermione's, in an attempt to calm her down.

Malfoy's expression suddenly changed. It went from determined to nervous. He was scared it was going to smash Hermione in the face.

He was about to yell out for her to duck down when the snitch suddenly changed direction. It did a sharp left, leaving the stands and flying across the pitch.

Malfoy's face relaxed for a quick second before chasing after the snitch. He looked behind him to see the Ravenclaw seeker behind him.

Malfoy knew he had to catch it. So if possible, he flew even faster. Closer and closer.

He was a hand away from it now, and the crowd was on edge. Even though they knew Slytherin would win, they all wanted the game to be over.

Malfoy's hand inched closer and closer to it. He could feel the gaze of over a hundred people on him. He could feel the force of the seeker behind him. But more importantly he felt the gaze of one important person on him.

He didn't know why he cared. They were enemies! But he pushed those thoughts aside. He needed to catch the snitch.

And that's exactly what he did. His large pale hand enclosed over the small golden snitch. The crowd erupted into cheers. Well apart from Ravenclaw.

"And he did it! He caught the snitch and won the game! Congratulations to Slytherin!" Seamus beamed.

Malfoy held the snitch up in the air for everyone to see while his team mates congratulated him.

"All that hard work paid off!" Blaise said to Malfoy as they were surrounded by their team mates.

"See man I am good for some things!" Malfoy smirked.

They slowly made their way to the locker room to shower.

"I told you Ginny would show up." Malfoy teased Blaise.

"Yeah mate you called it. But hey Granger came." Blaise smirked.

"So?" Malfoy played dumb but inside his voice was shouting 'hell yeah she did!'

"Well you two have been getting a lot 'closer' lately."

"We're just trying to get along to and make this heads arrangement work. That's all."

"Okay man whatever you say." Blaise said before heading into one of the showers.

Since all the showers were full, Malfoy sat down on one of the benches.

He didn't understand why he was so glad Hermione came. But when he was chasing the snitch and he looked into her eyes, he got a boost of energy. And when he caught the snitch she was the first person he looked at.

Not Blaise, not Madame Hootch and not his team mates. He looked at her.

He couldn't understand it. He hated her so much it actually hurts. But he's obsessed with her. But why? It's a question he can't answer.

"Hey Malfoy, good work today." Ginny said, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Hermione standing right next to him.

She looked beautiful. Her thick curly hair was pulled back into a loose high pony tail. She wore tight fitting denim jeans, a beige knitted jumper, a thick white scarf and brown ankle boots. In his opinion she looked damn sexy. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

But when he did, he saw Ginny standing there smirking. He shot her a glare before responding to her.

"Thanks. What are you girls doing in the men's locker room?" Malfoy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm here to see Blaise." Ginny said, laughing.

He nodded and then looked at Hermione. "What about you?" He smirked.

"Ginny dragged me in here with her." She said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah. I literally had to drag her in here. She's actually pretty strong for someone so small." Ginny joked.

"Yeah I know. Her slaps hurt like hell." Malfoy teased.

"I only save my best for you Malfoy." Hermione joked.

"Is Blaise in the shower?" Ginny asked, wearing a naughty smirk.

Malfoy smirked. "Sure is."

"Which one?" Ginny asked.

"The one on the far left." Malfoy smirked, knowing what Blaise is in for.

"Thanks. Don't wait for me." Ginny winked before heading over to the showers.

"Merlin, I have no idea how you two are friends. You're so different." Malfoy said after Ginny left.

"Gee thanks Malfoy. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'opposites attract'?" Hermione teased.

"No I haven't it must be a muggle thing." Malfoy joked.

"Hmm it must be." Hermione smirked.

"What's the real reason you came here Granger?" Malfoy asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused.

"The real reason you came here, what was it?"

"That was my real reason. I was dragged here." Hermione said, confused why he would think there would be another reason.

"Whatever Granger. So aren't you going to congratulate me on my win?" Malfoy asked.

"Nah, you're heads big enough as it is." Hermione smirked.

"Yeah just like your hair!" Malfoy teased. But he meant every word.

"Go to hell Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, turning to walk out the door.

"I'll see you there Granger." Malfoy smirked.

Hermione left the locker room, slamming the door extremely hard.

xoxoxoxox

Malfoy paced back and forth in front of Hermione's bedroom door. He had been doing this for the past five minutes.

He wasn't sure if he should go in or not. They hadn't fought like this in a while. Usually they just tease each other until they get kind of angry and then make out but this time it was different.

It was only a short argument and they only said a few harsh words to each other. She just got pissed off and left.

Malfoy knows he shouldn't care. But for some unknown reason, he does. He feels like there is something wrong with her, and it has nothing to do with their fight.

Suddenly Hermione opened her bedroom door, breaking Malfoy out of his thoughts.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing up and down in front of it." Hermione said softly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She wore a bagy trackies and a hoodie, but she still looked damn adorable.

"Sorry." Malfoy softly murmured.

"Shouldn't you be at your victory party?" Hermione asked.

"I should. But I'm not."

"Why not?" Hermione said.

"Why aren't you there?" Malfoy shot back softy. The victory party is open to all houses, to try and get people to mix with other houses.

"You're team captain." Hermione stated, ignoring Malfoy's question.

"I know."

"You should be there." She said.

"I know."

Hermione let out a sigh.

"Granger, are you okay?" He asked.

Tears filled her eyes. "Yeah... I'm fine." She said weakly.

"Granger..." Malfoy warned. He wanted her to tell him. For some strange reason he wanted her to be okay. He wanted to help make her tears disappear.

But he also knew he had to get to the party... Otherwise people would be looking for him...

"Malfoy it's nothing. Go to your party." Hermione said softly.

Malfoy shook his head. "Not until I know you're okay."

A lonely tear dripped out of the corner of Hermione's eye and down her cheek.

"Granger come here." Malfoy whispered and embraced Hermione tightly. He held her tightly and stroked her hair. While Hermione's tears soaked his shirt.

Malfoy leaned his head on top of hers, which was currently burrowed in his chest.

"It's okay. You're okay. Everything will be okay." Malfoy whispered reassuringly. But this made Hermione cry even more.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she cried into Malfoy's chest. Malfoy was just so inviting and sweet. He comforted her until the tears stopped.

She slightly lifted her head off his chest to look at him. "Thankyou."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Malfoy whispered, only now just realising they are standing in Hermione's door way.

"No. I want you to go to your party." Hermione stepped away from him and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"I'm not going unless you come with me." He said firmly.

"What?" Hermione's jaw dropped open.

"I'm not leaving you alone. You're coming with me, otherwise I'm not going at all." Malfoy smirked.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

Hermione groaned and walked to her closet.

"What the hell am I going to wear?" Hermione groaned.

"How the hell am I supposed to know! I'm not a girl." Malfoy teased.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Hermione smirked.

"Funny Granger. Real funny." Malfoy rolled his eyes, in a joking way.

"How about this?" Hermione held up a plain black dress. It's sleeveless with a large 'v' cut down the front, showing a hint of cleavage. The simple dress came down to Hermione's mid thigh.

"Good. I think you'll fit in perfectly Granger." Malfoy smirked. He had no idea if it was ideal for a party or not, all he knew was he liked it.

"Don't go anywhere Malfoy. I'll be right back," Hermione said, walking to the bathroom, "oh and no snooping!"

"Granger why would I do that?" He watched Hermione grab a black bra and matching panties out of the draw before going into the bathroom. He wished he had a closer view of her underwear.

But he had to stop himself from continuing his thoughts as getting a boner right now would not be ideal.

Hermione emerged out of the bathroom a few seconds later.

"Malfoy, can you zip me up?" She asked.

"Sure." He walked over to where Hermione was standing, just outside the bathroom, and zipped up the gorgeous dress.

"You know I could have been mean and not zipped it up." Malfoy smirked.

"Yeah... But you wouldn't do that. Is this dress okay?" Hermione asked. She was extremely nervous about going to this party. She always had Ginny with her to help her decide what to wear. Hermione only hoped she made the right choice.

Malfoy was speechless. She looked sexy. That little black dress did wonders to her body. She was showing just a hint of cleavage, just giving everyone a sneak peak of what's under there.

But Malfoy wanted more than a sneak peak. He knew it was wrong. But he couldn't help himself. She's fucking sexy, and she doesn't even know it! Her curves were highlighted way more than usual, making her look like a goddess.

This time he didn't even try to get rid of his erection. He knew it would just come back.

Hermione was getting extremely uncomfortable. She didn't like being looked at in such a way. It made her feel extremely self conscious.

She cleared her throat. "So, um, I'm just going to do my hair and put on a bit of make up and then we can go, okay?"

"Yeah okay. Don't be too long." He said, watching Hermione disappear into the bathroom once again, but this time she had the door open, so he could still get a glimpse of her.

He quickly adjusted himself before walking into the bathroom and sitting down on the edge of the bath.

"Was it getting lonely out there?" Hermione asked as he sat down.

"Just a little bit." He joked.

Hermione quickly put her mascara on, very lightly. She had ready done her foundation the same way. Hermione has never liked large amounts of make up. She prefers to keep it natural.

After applying her mascara she then put on a light shade of lip stick before attempting to tame her wild hair.

She found it wasn't that bad, it had many nice curls in it and wasn't too frizzy. So she just pinned the front bits of her hair back, leaving some small wispy bits of hair to frame her face.

"Can you stop staring at me, you're freaking me out." Hermione teased. But she actually was getting embarrassed with him staring.

She looked in the mirror at her reflection one last time before spraying some perfume and turning to Malfoy.

"Let me just get some shoes and then we can go." She quickly said. She took off so fast he didn't even have time to reply.

She grabbed a pair if small black wedges, as she didn't like to wear tall heals.

"Okay, lets go." Hermione said as Malfoy made his way over to her.

"Okay, lets."

xoxoxoxox

The victory party was in full swing when Hermione and Malfoy arrived. Most people were drunk, but that was expected of course.

The minute Malfoy stepped through the door of the room of requirement, he was swarmed by this fellow Slytherins.

Hermione took her chance and made her way across the room, in search of her friends. Or anyone she knew really.

"Hermioneee! Youu made itt!" Ron's loud voice slurred from behind her.

She quickly turned around, in shock. "Ron? You're drunk!"

"Noo... Nooo I'm nott!" He took another sip of his drink.

"Yes Ron you are."

"Welll?... Maybe just a littlee."

"Let me take that." She took his glass out of his grasp before he could protest.

"Mione! Thaat's miineee!" He slurred.

"You've had enough Ron... Wait you only drink when you're upset. Ron, what happened?"

"Lavender dumped me! At the game today! What a fucking bit-"

"Ron. Don't talk about her like that. What happened?" Hermione snapped.

"I dunno... One... One minute she was all over meee... And... And the next she dumped me. Mione... She dumped me!" If Ron ever cried, now would be the time.

"Oh Ron I'm sorry!" Truthfully she wasn't sorry. Yes, Ron is her friend but she really hates Lavender.

"Yeah... Well it doesn't matter. I don't need herr... I... I... Don't need anyone!" Ron fist pumped the air to prove himself.

"Sit down here Ron, I'm going to get you some water." She made sure he was sitting down before going to the bar.

"Damn Hermione! You sure know what to wear to a party!" Seamus flirted as he stood next to her at the bar.

"Save it Seamus." Hermione rolled her eyes. All men think about is looks.

"Sorry Mione." He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Do me a favour, give this to Ron and take him back to his dorm, okay?" Hermione asked. She was in no mood to deal with Ron right now.

"Sure. Anything for the pretty lady." He winked at her before taking the bottle of water out of her hands and walking towards Ron.

"Why do guys always hit on me?" Hermione murmured.

"You're the one who is wearing the sexy black dress." Ginny teased. Hermione looked up to see Ginny's teasing smirk.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione smiled.

"Did I see you came in with Malfoy?" Ginny raised an eye brow at her friend.

"So what if I did?" Hermione teased.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione laughed. "Gin, we're enemies! Nothing will ever happen between us, I assure you."

"Hmm." Ginny teased.

Hermione playfully slapped Ginny on the arm.

"Come on, lets go dance!" Ginny said, pulling Hermione up by the arm.

"Where's Blaise?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He's with his mates. I think I'll leave him alone for the night. Plus, no one can find out about us. But I think everyone here is too drunk to remember anything anyway." Ginny smirked.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ginny is usually the life at these parties.

"I decided not to drink for once, as I know Blaise will soon throw himself at me, and I need to be sober enough to stop him. Plus, I'll have to look after him in the morning with his killer hangover." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fair enough."

"Why aren't you drinking?" Ginny asked.

Hermione raised an eye brow. "You're seriously asking me that?"

Ginny laughed. "Okay, you're right."

"Come on Gin, stop talking to me so we can dance!" Hermione teased.

Ginny giggled as they made their way to the dance floor.

xoxoxoxox

Malfoy walked into the common room in the early hours of the morning.

He actually had a good time at the party, messing around with his mates. It was exactly what he needed. He didn't even get that drunk, which is very unusual.

He only had a glass.

He left his shoes at the door and was about to make his way to his room when he noticed a small figure lying on the couch.

He wondered where she had disappeared to. He knew parties weren't really her thing, but he didn't want her to be alone when she was upset. He knew he had to ask her what it was about later.

He walked over to the sleeping figure. She looked cute. It was almost like she didn't have any worries. When she slept she just looked... Free.

He carefully picked the sleeping figure up, knowing she wouldn't sleep well on the couch. She was already dressed in her pyjamas.

That's when it hit him. She waited up for him.

Granger actually waited for him to come back!

He walked through her room and carefully laid her on her bed, pulling the covers over her.

He looked over her sleeping form once more before placing his lips tenderly on her forehead, letting them linger there for a moment longer than necessary.

"Goodnight Granger." He whispered before walking out the door and closing it softly behind him.

**A/N: what a cute moment at the end. Aww Draco can actually be sweet! **

**What did you guys think of this long chapter? **

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows, I really appreciate them, as they are really inspire me! **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Love em xox **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter... I really wish I did. **

Hermione woke up confused. She found she was in her bed, not on the couch were she fell asleep.

She wanted to wait up of Malfoy, to make sure he got back alright. She didn't know why she wanted to do it, she just did. Except she fell asleep while she was waiting...

But then Hermione realised. Malfoy must of carried her back to her room last night! But why?

She slowly climbed out of bed and walked into the common room. She was surprised to see Malfoy sitting at the kitchen bench, eating breakfast.

"Morning Granger." Malfoy mumbled, as his mouth was full of food.

"Morning." Hermione murmured, her voice still full of sleep. She took a seat next to Malfoy and looked at the clock.

"Is it really ten thirty?" Hermione exclaimed, shocked she had slept in for so long.

"Yep. You slept in." Malfoy smirked.

"Thanks for pointing that out Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Malfoy got up out of his seat and went over to the oven. He pulled out a plate and set it down in front of Hermione, along with a knife and fork.

"You cooked?" Hermione raised as eyebrow.

"Merlin no! I got one of the elves from the kitchen to bring us some breakfast. I put yours in the oven to keep warm."

"Oh. Thanks Malfoy." Hermione was shocked he would do something nice for her, even if he was using the elves to do it.

"Yeah well I felt like I owed you one for dragging you to the victory party with me." Malfoy explained.

Hermione nodded, unable to speak as her mouth was filled with bacon.

"Was the party as bad as you thought it would be?" Malfoy asked.

"Actually no, it was pretty fun."

"See, they aren't all bad." Malfoy smirked.

"Very true."

"Granger what was the point of you sleeping on the couch last night, when you have a perfectly good bed in the other room?" Malfoy teased. He wanted her to say she waited up for him.

"Well if you must know, I wasn't actually supposed to fall asleep there."

"Oh really?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Yes really."

"So then you weren't waiting up for me?" Malfoy teased.

Hermione turned red. "Why would I wait up for you?"

"It's funny Granger, because I wondered the same thing." Malfoy smirked.

"Sod off Malfoy." Hermione glared at him.

Malfoy shook his head. "Not yet. I have one more question I want you to answer."

"Okay..." She looked up at Malfoy with curiosity.

"Why were you crying yesterday?" Malfoy asked, genuinely concerned.

Hermione looked down at her plate, moving the food around with her fork. She tried to blink back the tears.

Malfoy moved his chair closer to Hermione. He laid one hand on the back of her neck. With the other hand he took the fork out of Hermione's hands, placed it on the plate and moved the plate away.

He gently placed a finger under her chin, and slowly turned her head to face him.

"Hermione... You can tell me." He whispered.

Hermione shook her head. She didn't want him to know. She was upset over something very small. And he was her enemy. Why would she tell him? And why would he want to know?

Malfoy looked deeply into Hermione's eyes, silently telling her it was okay. As Hermione started into Malfoy's eyes, she lost it. The tears poured out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

Malfoy wiped the tears away gently with his thumb. But the more tears he wiped away, the more fell. Instead of wiping them all away, he stood up, moved over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug, letting her cry all of her tears onto his shirt.

Malfoy held her tightly and stroked her hair softly as she cried.

"Malfoy..." She murmured.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Why do you want to know?" She mumbled.

"Because if you keep crying I'll have no one to fight with." He quietly teased.

Hermione half laughed, half sobbed. "If I tell you, you have to promise you won't judge me."

Malfoy chuckled. "It's too late for that Granger."

Hermione slightly pulled back, so she could look into his eyes.

"Yesterday morning, before the quidditch match... I got a letter from my father." She struggled to get the words out without bursting into tears.

"And he said," she took in a deep breath, "he said he's getting married again." The tears poured out of Hermione's eyes again. She burrowed her head back in Malfoy's chest, letting him comfort her.

Malfoy gently kissed the top of her head, while his hand rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"This soon? Wow how low can he get?" Malfoy blurted out.

Hermione sadly laughed into his chest. "I know. They just got divorced less than a month ago. I can't believe it."

"That's awful Granger."

"And," Hermione pulled back to look at him again, "the weddings at the end of October! I mean, that's this month!"

"Wow that's really soon. She must be a special girl." Malfoy frowned. If he moved on that quickly, then he couldn't have loved his ex wife, well towards the end of the marriage anyway.

"He invited me to the wedding. Apparently it's going to be a big event. But I'm not even in the bridal party! And I'm his daughter!" Hermione sobbed angrily.

"Can I say something?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione pulled back and nodded.

"I think even though he is your father and you will always love him, he did a shit thing. Sure you're allowed to be mad at him. But he's your father. He never meant to hurt you. Or your mother." Malfoy said.

Hermione took in every word he said. "You know what Malfoy? You're right."

"I've told you before Granger, I'm always right." He smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously. It's true what you said. He will always love me, no matter what he does. And you know what? I'm going to go to the wedding. I wasn't going to, but now I am." Hermione said firmly.

"There you go!" Malfoy grinned.

"Thanks Malfoy. You always know exactly what to do." Hermione said sincerely.

"Well I am a Malfoy after all." He smirked.

Hermione stood on her tip toes and kissed Malfoy's cheek tenderly. Instead of pulling away she moved her lips to his ear.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way." She whispered. Her words shocked him. Hell, it even shocked her!

Malfoy looked at her, smirking. He winked at her before moving away.

"I think you should owl your father." Malfoy said, regaining his voice. He was so shocked she said that. But he won't deny he loved hearing those words come out of her mouth. He knew he had to get out of her sight, as he could feel his pants beginning to get a bit too tight...

"Okay. Thanks Malfoy." Hermione said, walking to her room.

"You're welcome Granger. Just try to keep those tears under control, okay?" He teased.

Hermione laughed. "Sure thing Malfoy."

xoxoxoxox

Hermione found herself walking around the huge castle later that afternoon. She liked being by herself, just thinking and exploring.

Malfoy was right. She needed to get over the fact that her dad is getting married. Wether it was tomorrow or next year Hermione still would of had the same reaction.

It was more the fact that her parents were no longer together. They had moved on. There was no chance of them ever being a 'couple' again. She would probably never see them both in the same room at the same time.

It was sad to think that. They use to be so in love. But now... They have nothing to remember that love by, well except for Hermione.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by a some what familiar voice.

"Granger."

She turned around. "Oh hey Blaise."

"Are you lost?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"No. I'm just wandering around. Thinking. Are you lost?"

"No, I'm on my way back to my common room. I just went as saw Ginny. Well actually I've been with her since we left the party." He confessed.

"Ahh! Spare me the details!" Hermione joked, putting her hands over her ears and saying 'la la la' out loud.

Blaise laughed. "Don't worry Granger. I'm not going to tell you how amazing sex with Ginny is."

"Ahh!" Hermione quickly put her hands over her ears again.

"Okay okay Granger calm down."

"Okay, well I'll let you go, since you're probably wanting to get back." Hermione said.

"Actually, can I ask you something? Don't worry this will stay between you and me." Blaise smirked.

"Um... Sure." Hermione said uncertainly.

"What's going on with you and Malfoy?"

Hermione was shocked. "Um..." Should she tell him about their snogs? Does he already know? "Are you crazy? We're enemies!"

"I know that, but you two are basically living together... Something's bound to happen." Blaise smirked.

"Blaise, trust me when I say this. Nothing is going on with Malfoy. Nothing will ever happen between Malfoy and I, okay?" Hermione said firmly. She didn't want anyone to know what they do. But she felt really guilty for lying to him. And her friends.

"Okay Granger. I believe you. Just be open to all possibilities, okay?"

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I gotta go Granger, I'll catch up with you later." Before Hermione could protest, Blaise was gone.

And he left a very confused Hermione behind.

xoxoxoxox

Instead of returning to the Slytherin common room, Blaise went back to see Ginny.

They both knew something was going on between Malfoy and Hermione. They were still enemies, but the air had shifted between them. He could tell they still hated each other, but it wasn't the same kind of hate as before. But Blaise just couldn't figure out what kind of hate the two were sharing.

Blaise knocked on the Gryffindoor common room door. He waited for a few moments before a small fourth year, a girl with braids, opened it.

The girl's mouth dropped open at the sight of what was standing in front of her.

"Can you please get Ginny Weasley for me?" Blaise asked. He knew this girl would do anything for him, judging by the look she was giving him.

The girl was too shocked to say anything, so instead she nodded, closed the door and ran off in the direction of Ginny.

A minute later Ginny opened the door. She didn't say anything, nor did Blaise. Ginny pulled out the invisibility cloak out from under arm, threw it over Blaise, and walked back to her shared room.

The minute they were both inside the room, Blaise tossed the cloak on the bed and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"What did you find out?" Ginny asked with pure excitement. She loved meddling with people's love lives.

Blaise sat on the bed and indicated for Ginny to do the same. "She denied everything. But she had this look in her eye. It was like she was guilty about something."

"You know what I think? I think they've done something. I can't believe Hermione didn't tell me!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What did you find out from Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

"He denied it, of course. But he kept saying how much he hates her and how he would never do that with her. But it was the way he said it all. There was too much hate. He was putting on a cover." Ginny smirked.

"Fuck! I'm going to get him back! But first we need to give them a little push." Blaise smirked wickedly.

"Definitely..."

xoxoxoxox

Hermione was sitting in charms class next to Malfoy. It was the last class of the day, so everyone was tired, even though todays only Monday.

But Professor Flitwick was not helping at all. He was going on and on about the banishing charm. He wouldn't stop talking.

Hermione didn't bother listening, as the charm he was talking about is one they did last year. She knew everything about the charm.

But it appeared no one else was listening to the old professor either. Most people were whispering to each other. Some were drawing random things on their paper.

Hermione was one of those people. She was just drawing small, simple things on the white piece of paper.

She was bored to tears.

So she looked around the room. Ginny was ripping pieces of paper and compacting them into small balls. Lavender was checking her nails. Of course.

Ron was asleep! That's right, Ron had his head on the desk with his eyes closed. Although this didn't surprise Hermione.

For some reason Harry wasn't in class. Hermione was actually worried. But she figured he must have a good reason. He always does.

Hermione then looked to her right. Malfoy was just staring at something in front of him. He was deep in thought. He was also flicking his quill around in his fingers lazily.

Everyone was extremely bored. Everyone wasn't paying attention. One person was even sleep! But Flitwick didn't even notice. He always gets really passionate when he talks, and often forgets he is teaching in front of a group of students.

Oh well, who can blame him. He's old.

Suddenly something caught Hermione's eye. She looked down, at her paper to see writing was starting to appear.

_Hermione and Malfoy, _

_Blaise and I are going out Wednesday night. We are going to muggle London. We would love to spend some time with our best friends. So you both are coming. And that's final. _

_Ginny and Blaise xx _

When Hermione stopped reading, she turned and looked at Blaise and Ginny. They both smirked and nodded their heads.

Hermione frowned and looked at Malfoy. He looked just as confused as she did.

Hermione really didn't want to go. For three reasons.

Firstly, she has to go out of the school grounds. Breaking a rule.

Secondly, she has to spend the entire night with Malfoy. Ahhh...

Thirdly... She has to spend it with Malfoy! And they have to get along!

Even though the third reason is a repeat, they were all valid reasons why she didn't want to go. She knew it would be a night from hell.

Why? Why! Why? She chanted.

Hermione groaned out loud.

"Is there something you'd like to share Miss Granger?" Flitwick asked.

"Umm... No, I just had something stuck in my throat." She blushed beet red. The class laughed at her, not because of her blushing but because of what Flitwick said.

Flitwick turned back to the board, pointed to something and continued talking.

Hermione internally groaned. This class would never end...

xoxoxoxoxox

Malfoy stormed into the common room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione was sitting on the couch, doing her homework. She jumped when the door slammed.

"What the fuck!" Malfoy yelled. Hermione knew he wasn't talking about what she was doing. He was talking about their 'date' with Blaise and Ginny.

Hermione stood up. She had been waiting for Malfoy to come back so she could let out her anger. "I know. I mean who do they think they are!"

"I fucking know! They want us to go on a double date!" Malfoy yelled.

"We're enemies! We don't go on dates! We'll end up killing each other before the nights over!" Hermione was so angry. She needed to do something about all this anger.

"Like fuck we will! I mean who do they think they are!" Malfoy shouted.

"Malfoy I already said that!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh. I got caught up in the moment." Malfoy ran a had through his hair in frustration.

Hermione laughed.

"Where the fuck are they! We need to sort this out!" Malfoy said, no longer yelling, although his voice was still full of anger.

"I know!" They both made their way to the door. Just as Hermione put her hand on the door handle, Malfoy stopped her.

"Granger, you know we could have some fun with this." He smirked, planning something evil.

"How so?"

"Well they obviously think something is going on with us, and what they're doing is giving us a little push. But what they don't know is we're enemies. The anything we will ever do is to relieve our anger, right?" Malfoy was starting to get a bit excited with his master plan.

"Yes..." Hermione was confused where he was going with this.

"Well what we should do is pretend we do have feelings for each other. And then we go on this 'date' and pretend that we're falling in love or some shit like that."

"Yes! That's great! How would we do it so they believe us though?" Hermione was excited.

"Well firstly we will go and see Blaise and Ginny to protest that we don't want to do this. But then we finally give in and accept. And then I'll go to Blaise and you will go to Ginny and say that we think we have feelings for each other but we're not sure."

Hermione beamed. "You're a genius Malfoy!"

Malfoy smirked. "And then when we go on the 'date', depending on what we do, we'll get to know each other and seem interested. And then by the end of the night we might be snogging or something. And we will be able to do that easily as we already do it."

"You really are a bloody genius!" Hermione laughed.

"I know! Are you ready to go and put the first part of our master plan into action?" Malfoy asked, bursting with excitement.

"Yes! But wait, where are they?" Hermione quickly asked quickly.

"They are in the bloody Gryffindoor common room." Malfoy rolled his eyes, not looking forward to go in the filthy room.

Hermione squealed with excitement. "Lets go!"

xoxoxoxoxox

Hermione and Malfoy barged into Ginny's room.

"What the fuck?" Malfoy was supposed to be asking about why they wanted to go on this 'date' but ended up talking about the fact that Ginny and Blaise were lying on the bed in a heated make out.

Luckily they still had their clothes on, but if they had of come a minute later, they might not have been so lucky.

Ginny squealed and Blaise grunted when they heard Malfoy's voice. They both sat up, bushing bright red.

"Man can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Blaise complained to Malfoy.

Hermione just stood there uncomfortably.

"You get enough sex. You can go without it for a minute." Malfoy shot back.

"Just because you're not getting any." Blaise murmured. Malfoy glared at him.

"So um what are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked.

"What the hell are you guys trying to pull! Is this some kind of joke?" Hermione yelled, pointing between herself and Malfoy.

"No. Just calm down okay. We just want to spend time away from school with our best friends." Ginny explained.

"We just wanna have some fun." Blaise smirked. Ginny smacked him across the arm.

Ginny rolled her eyes."There will be none of that when we go. We're just hanging out as friends."

"But we're not fucking friends!" Malfoy yelled, indicating between himself and Hermione, doing exactly what she did a few seconds ago.

"Well mate why don't you try. You are both heads. You both share the common room. You need to get along. I'm not saying be friends, but you never know, you might actually enjoy each others company." Blaise shrugged hopefully.

"No we won't. I'm not going, okay. Plus I really don't want to sneak out of school." Hermione argued.

"Oh Hermione live a little! Do something out of your comfort zone. It won't hurt you. And I promise we won't get into any trouble." Ginny assured.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't care. I'm not going to risk it."

"Hermione please come! It will be fun, I promise!" Ginny begged.

"I don't know..." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Draco come on mate! It will be great, just like old times!" Blaise smirked.

"But I have to spend a whole night with Granger." Malfoy complained.

"You think this will be fun for me too? Hell no." Hermione yelled.

"So you'll come?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Hermione groaned.

"Come on Mione! You know you want to!" Ginny smirked.

Hermione let out another frustrated groan. "Fine. I'm in. Are you Malfoy?"

Malfoy sighed. "I'm gunna regret this, but whatever I'll come. But you guys owe me one!" He agreed, looking at Blaise and Ginny.

"Whatever man." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You guys will thank us one day!" Ginny squealed. Blaise shot her a look.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Malfoy crossed his arms.

"Okay good. We can't wait! Now get out. Blaise and I have to finish what we started." Ginny winked at them.

Malfoy and Hermione both cringed before walking out of the room. Once they left the common room they burst into laughter.

"We did it! They believed us!" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah we did! Fuck this is going to be fun..."

**A/N: four updates in our days! Whoo I'm on fire! **

**I hope your all enjoying this story... Because I am having heaps of fun writing it! **

**Thankyou so so so much for all you're lovely reviews! I was blown away with your incredible reviews! They were so inspiring! Thanks for all the faves and follows as well, you guys are amazing! **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Love em xox **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing world of Harry Potter. I never have... And never will. **

"No." Hermione groaned. Ginny held up another dress in front of Hermione.

"No. Gin this hopeless. We're never going to find a dress for me to wear." Ginny just rolled her eyes in response.

Ginny had bought basically her whole wardrobe into Hermione's room to get ready for tonight's outing.

All the dresses Ginny was holding up for Hermione to wear tonight were either too tight, too short, too low cut or the wrong colour.

"Hermione, you need to live a little. How about this one?" Ginny held up another dress.

"I think you've already shown me that dress... And my answer hasn't changed." Hermione was over this. She couldn't understand why she couldn't just wear one of her dresses. There was nothing wrong with them, except for the fact they weren't sexy.

They didn't show anything. They were all too plain. The only sexy dress Hermione owns is the black one she wore to the victory party.

"You know what Hermione? I give up. You are bloody hopeless!" Ginny laughed.

"Okay, I'll tell you what... The next dress you hold up is the one I'm going to wear. Just nothing too over the top, okay?" Hermione said firmly.

"Okay!" Ginny shrieked with excitement. She dug through the pile of clothes on the floor trying to find something perfect for Hermione. And then she found it.

Ginny held up the dress. "Okay this is the one you're going to wear." Hermione's eyes popped out of her head and her jaw fell to the floor.

The item of clothing Ginny was holding up was a slutty nurse costume Ginny wore last Halloween.

Ginny burst into laughter at the sight of her best friend. Hermione stared at Ginny before bursting into laughter herself.

"Hermione I'm only kidding, there's no way I'd let you wear that! Let alone be seen with you!" Ginny joked. She then rummaged through the pile of clothes once more.

"Ah ha! I've found it! This is the dress you're going to wear!" Ginny examined, holding the dress up before Hermione's eyes.

Hermione was almost speechless. Almost. "Oh my god Gin! That is such a beautiful dress!"

The dress was a beautiful shade of red. It was tight fitting, and Hermione knew it would show off her curves in a good way. Right above her breasts the solid part of the dress came to a stop in a slight 'v', going into lace until the top of Hermione's neckline, cutting in right before her shoulder blades.

The dress was absolutely beautiful.

"Gin it's perfect! You're amazing!" Hermione exclaimed, taking the dress out of Ginny's hands and into her own so she could feel the softness of the material.

Ginny smiled. "I know."

"I really hope Malfoy likes me in this dress." Hermione said softly. Part of their plan was to tell Ginny that she thinks she likes Malfoy.

Yesterday Malfoy told Blaise the same thing.

Hermione was really excited to put their plan into action. During their 'date' they are going to act lovey-dovey so Ginny and Blaise think they actually like each other. Then at the end of the night they would tell them the truth and say that they would never like each other. That way Ginny and Blaise would hopefully stop trying to get them together.

"What?" Ginny asked, shocked Hermione would say that.

"Merlin did I say out that out loud?" Hermione groaned. But this was all part of the plan...

"Hermione! You have some explaining to do!" Ginny exclaimed, quickly sitting down on the bed and motioning for Hermione to do the same.

"I really don't know how to tell you this. I mean I'm not even sure if what I'm feeling is real. But I think I like Malfoy." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny was jumping with joy inside."What!"

"I know it's crazy right! I mean he's my enemy and I'm supposed to hate him. He drives me insane all the time, but I think that's half the reason I like him." Hermione lied.

"You really like him?" Ginny squealed.

"I don't know. But I think so. But I don't want to like him, I want to hate him! I just can't. Please don't tell anyone! Not even Blaise." Hermione begged.

"Don't worry I won't." Ginny assured.

"You know I am kind of glad you made us go out tonight, that way I can get to know Malfoy more."

"Yeah I think you'll both have a great time tonight." Ginny winked.

"Ginny! I'm not going to do that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You never know what might happen." Ginny smirked.

"Gin what's the time?" Hermione asked.

"Umm... I'm not sure. Why?"

Hermione looked at the clock. "Merlin! You said you wanted to leave at 8 o'clock right? Well we only have an hour to get ready!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Merlin! Okay we need to move fast. We have a lot of work to do!" Ginny said, standing up and going into the bathroom.

"Hey! Are you calling me ugly?" Hermione teased.

"No I'm just saying there's a lot of work to be done for you to be sexy." Ginny smirked.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Ginny? Is that you?" Hermione called out from the bathroom. Ginny had left about ten minutes ago to 'put on her finishing touches' which was really code for 'I need to talk to Blaise about tonight's plan'.

Hermione was looking sexy. Her dress complimented her perfectly, just like she thought it would. She wore four inch black heels, much to her disappointment. Hermione and Ginny argued about the shoes, but Hermione lost the battle.

Ginny left Hermione's hair natural, only using product to create more defined curls. Hermione's make up was done to perfection. Her eyes had the smokey effect while lipstick was a light shade of red.

Hermione looked sexy. And she knew it too.

"No it's me." Malfoy called out from his bedroom.

"How was training?" Hermione called. Malfoy had been training for the last few hours.

"Granger can I use the bathroom?" Malfoy asked, knocking on his connecting door. Hermione opened the door letting him in.

The minute he saw Hermione, his eyes popped out of his head. He was in shock. She always looked good, but this was a whole new level of hotness.

"Malfoy stop staring at me." Hermione quietly said, blushing with embarrassment.

Malfoy nodded. He couldn't stop staring at her. She looked fucking sexy. And he loved it. But he had to tear his eyes away from her when he started feeling his pants tightening.

"You look good, for once Malfoy." Hermione stated. She couldn't deny it. He looked hot. He was dressed in muggle attire, black pants and an extremely pale blue shirt, rolled up at the sleeves with the top few buttons undone.

"And for once Granger you look... sexy." Malfoy smirked but Hermione only blushed.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bath while Malfoy did his hair and got ready for the night.

"So Granger did you tell Ginny?" Malfoy asked.

"Yep. She believed every word." Hermione smirked.

"Good. Okay so tonight we'll act awkward at first, getting to know each other. But then by the end of the night we'll be-" Hermione cut Malfoy off.

"Kissing and acting like we really like each other. We'll just go where the night takes us. Then at the end of the night we'll tell them the truth and then they will stop going on about us. Malfoy I know all this. We've talks about it a hundred times." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Right Granger. Oh shit that's them." Blaise and Ginny walked through the common room calling out their names.

"Good luck tonight," Hermione quickly said before calling out to them, "we're in here!"

Blaise and Ginny walked in, looking like the hottest couple.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Ginny asked, smirking.

"Yeah let's go." Malfoy said, walking out of the bathroom, everyone else following behind them.

"Malfoy you take Hermione." Ginny said, gripping onto Blaise's arm. They were apprating to muggle London. This was just one of the perks of being over 17. Even if it was illegal to leave Hogwarts.

xoxoxoxox

They arrived outside a small restaurant called 'Wickedly Divine'. It was an older restaurant, but it looked like it had a lot of charm.

"I didn't know we were going to have dinner." Hermione said.

"We're only having dessert." Ginny said as they made their way inside the building. They stopped and waited in front of a sign saying 'wait here'.

"Hello. Do you have reservations?" An elegantly dressed male waiter asked them.

"Reservations under Zambini." Blaise said.

"Yes. Please come this way." He waiter escorted them to their table.

The table was rectangle shaped, with Blaise and Ginny sitting on one side and Malfoy and Hermione on the other.

"Thanks for brining us here. It's really nice." Hermione said to Blaise and Ginny.

"Your welcome. I hope you enjoy tonight." Ginny said, winking at Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened with shock.

"Well the thing is I don't have enough money to get four individual desserts, so we are going to have to share." Blaise said, smirking at Malfoy.

"Yeah man that's okay, you and I will share." Malfoy said to Blaise.

Blaise shook his head. "No. You and Granger will share, as I want to share my dessert with Ginny."

Hermione blushed. "Umm... It's okay, I'm not really hungry, you have the dessert Malfoy."

"Hermione don't be silly! They have great desserts at this place. It's okay Malfoy doesn't have boy germs." Ginny smirked.

"Boy germs?" Malfoy asked confused.

"It's a muggle thing." Hermione said.

"Oh. Well then Granger which dessert would you like?" Malfoy asked, looking at the menu.

"I don't know." Hermione said, scanning the desserts.

"How about the raspberry and chocolate panna cotta?" Malfoy suggested.

Hermione's eyes lit up. This was one of her favourites. "Yeah that sounds good."

"What are you guys having?" Malfoy asked Blaise and Ginny.

"The lemon cheesecake." Ginny said while Blaise signalled for the waiter.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked. He took down their orders and left.

"So babe how was training?" Ginny asked Blaise.

"Yeah it was good. Our captain over here pushed us hard." Blaise glared.

"Hey it's not my fault you guys suck." Malfoy smirked.

"We don't suck, we just don't live up to your fucking high expectations."

"Whatever man. I just want to win this year."

"Well Malfoy I think Gryffindoor is going to win this year." Hermione smirked.

"No Granger that's not going to happen." Malfoy said.

"Yes it is. Gryffindoor deserves to win."

"Yeah I agree with Hermione. We always work hard for it. And now that Harry's captain their team will be even better." Ginny agreed.

"Babe I thought you wanted Slytherin to win!" Blaise teased.

"Oh course I do baby but I have to support Gryffindoor as well." Ginny patted Blaise on the cheek.

"Yeah sure." Blaise said sadly.

"What can I do to make it better?" Ginny teased.

"Oh I think you know." Blaise winked.

Hermione groaned. She turned away, disgusted.

"Granger people who are in love are allowed to be romantic in public." Malfoy smirked.

"Well I think that kind of stuff is meant for the bedroom or when they're alone." Hermione said.

"Granger you're so old fashioned." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Hermione looked at Blaise and Ginny to see them making out. "Yuck!"

Malfoy laughed. "Oh Granger live a little."

Hermione shot Malfoy a death glare.

"So you're saying if I was to kiss you, you would pull away?" Malfoy asked quietly.

"Yes I would because we're in public."

Malfoy shook his head and rolled his eyes. The waiter came back with their desserts, disgusted to find Blaise and Ginny making out.

"Blaise." Malfoy shouted. But he got no response.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled. No response. So Malfoy picked up his fork and poked Blaise in the cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?" Blaise yelled. Malfoy looked up at the waiter.

"Sorry about that. These two just can't keep their hands off each other." Malfoy explained to the waiter.

"It's okay. Here's your desserts and drinks." The waiter said, placing the food down on the table and leaving.

"Yum! This looks delicious!" Hermione said, practically drooling on their dessert.

"Granger! No drooling on my food!" Malfoy teased.

"It's not yours. It's ours." Hermione glared at him, picking up her fork and waving it in his face.

"Whatever you say Granger." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Blaise and Ginny watched the two intensely. They knew something would happen tonight. But in the mean time, Blaise and Ginny put on a romantic act, feeding each other their desserts.

Once again Hermione was disgusted. And so was Malfoy. Hermione glanced up at Malfoy and they burst out laughing.

Malfoy put some of the panna cotta on his fork. "Granger open up."

Hermione's eyes widened. "No way!"

Malfoy leaned into Hermione's ear, checking to make sure Blaise and Ginny weren't watching. And they weren't.

"Granger, we have to take our relationship to the next level. Let me feed you." He whispered and pressed a tender kiss to the back of Hermione's ear.

"Fine Malfoy." Hermione groaned. But she was actually excited about it. Blaise and Ginny finally broke away from their romantic trance.

"Granger, you have to taste this." He smirked, holding the fork up near her mouth.

"Malfoy what are you doing! I can feed myself!" Hermione hissed.

"Please, just taste it." Malfoy insisted.

"No Malfoy!" Hermione grabbed her fork and put some of the panna cotta onto it. She opened her mouth to put it in but Malfoy bet her to it.

He pushed Hermione's fork out the way and put his fork into Hermione's mouth. She was shocked at first but once the dessert touched her mouth she relaxed and licked the fork clean.

"Mmm! That tastes so good!" Hermione exclaimed. Malfoy smirked.

"Malfoy you have to try this." She put some of the panna cotta on her fork and fed it to Malfoy.

"Shit! This is good." He picked up another fork full and went to put it in Hermione's mouth but she stopped him.

"I can do it myself." Hermione said firmly, picking up her fork and putting some panna cotta on it and placing it in her mouth.

Malfoy was slightly hurt. He actually enjoyed feeding her. He looked at Blaise and shrugged. Blaise looked at him sympathetically.

"Malfoy, did you know that Hermione once put her underwear on over her clothes and actually came to class." Ginny smirked, breaking the silence.

Hermione and Malfoy both choked on their dessert.

"Ginny! Why would you say that!" Hermione exclaimed, once she recovered from the shock. Malfoy burst out laughing.

"Well I thought Malfoy might like to know." Ginny said innocently.

"Granger, did you really do that?" Malfoy laughed.

Hermione blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Malfoy smirked.

"What! No Malfoy that didn't happen!" Hermione tried to cover up what Ginny said.

"Granger it's okay. We all do stupid things sometimes. Once Blaise put toothpaste on instead of shaving cream." Malfoy teased.

Everyone burst out laughing except for Blaise. "I never did that!"

"Yeah mate you did!" Malfoy smirked.

"Well if we're telling embarrassing stories then Ginny once came to class with permanent marker drawn all over her face." Hermione teased.

"Who drew it on you?" Blaise asked. Hermione burst out laughing.

"What?" Blaise asked, not understanding what Hermione found funny.

"Ginny tell him." Hermione laughed.

"No one drew it on me. I did it myself when I was asleep." Ginny said so softly everyone hardly heard her.

They all cracked up laughing.

"Well Malfoy what stupid things have you done?" Ginny asked.

Malfoy smirked. "I don't do stupid things like that. I'm a Malfoy."

Hermione laughed. "You wish Malfoy. Just because you're hot doesn't mean you don't do stupid things."

"Granger you think I'm hot?" Malfoy quirked an eyebrow.

Ginny's eyes widened as she realise what's going on. "Blaise, baby, can you come help me with something for a sec?"

Blaise looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Because I need you to... Help me with something." Ginny said softly. Blaise smirked as he realised what she meant.

"Sure thing babe. We'll be right back." Blaise winked at Hermione and Malfoy.

xoxoxoxoxox

"They fucking know!" Ginny yelled to Blaise as soon as they went into the ladies restroom, making sure it was empty before they went in.

Blaise pouted as he realised he wasn't going to get shagged. "What do you mean?"

"Malfoy and Hermione know that we want them to get together. They know why we bought them here tonight."

"How do you know?" Blaise asked.

"Because Hermione would never admit Malfoy is hot."

"Oh. Shit how did they find out?"

"I don't know but we could have some fun with this." Ginny smirked.

"How?"

"Well we can make them do things thy wouldn't normally do. Like kiss and stuff and embarrass them. Oh I have a great idea! We should go to a club!" Ginny excitedly squealed.

"Yes! Gin that's a great idea!" Blaise agreed.

"I know, that's why you love me." Ginny smirked.

"Come on we should get back out there."

"Don't I get a kiss first?" Ginny teased.

"Anything for you babe."

xoxoxoxoxox

"Sorry we took so long." Ginny apologised once they returned to the table. She noticed they had finished their panna cotta.

"It's okay. So long as Blaise satisfied your needs." Malfoy teased.

Ginny looked at Blaise. "Oh he sure did."

Malfoy laughed, while Hermione remained silent. She was still on fire from the passionate kiss Malfoy have her while they were alone at the table.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah Gin I'm fine, just really full." Hermione blushed. Malfoy smirked, knowing he was the cause of her silence.

"Well how about we go to a club soon. To work off the dessert." Ginny suggested.

"Yeah that would be great!" Malfoy said.

"What do you think Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Um... Well I don't know if I want to go to a club. I'm not sure if I want to do that kind of thing." Hermione said softly. She knew it would be a good idea to go clubbing but she didn't feel she was really comfortable with it.

"Hermione, it will be okay." Ginny patted Hermione's hand.

Malfoy leaned in and whispered in Hermione's ear. "I think it will be good, then we can make out and stuff."

Hermione looked at him questionably. "I don't know."

"Please, do it for me! It will be fun." Malfoy smirked.

"Malfoy..." Hermione groaned.

"Please!" He persisted.

"Okay Malfoy I'll go." Hermione reluctantly agreed.

"Great. We'll go soon. But not yet. We can talk some more first." Ginny smirked.

"Sure." Hermione agreed. Anything to put off going clubbing.

Ginny leaned over to Blaise. "Is it okay if I bring up Malfoy's parents?" She whispered.

"Yeah that's a good idea it might make Granger see the soft side of him." He whispered back.

"So Malfoy, what's your mum up to these days?" Ginny asked, making Malfoy choke on his drink.

"Oh um she's living at the Mannor." Malfoy said softly. He loved his mother very much but he didn't like talking about her, as it brought up too many things.

"That's good. And how is she coping with your dads death?" Ginny asked. This time it was Hermione who choked on her drink.

"Ginny! Why are you asking these questions?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Granger it's okay. I can handle it." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy I didn't know your father died." Hermione said softly.

"Yeah well I didn't want to tell many people."

"I'm sorry." Hermione almost whispered. Hermione looked up to meet his eyes. They stared intensely into each others eyes.

"Don't be Granger. He was a bastard who deserved to rot in jail." Malfoy said without breaking their eye contact.

"Are you and your mother close?" Hermione asked softly.

Malfoy nodded. "Yeah we are. When I was younger she was always the one who supported my decisions. She was the one who acted like my mother. A normal loving mother. She was the one who calmed me after my father bashed me."

Hermione gasped. She put her hand on his which was resting on the table. "Oh Malfoy I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through that. But I'm glad your mother was always there for you."

"I know. But my father grew up that way so he didn't know any better. My mother and I were there for each other. He did the same to mother too." Malfoy said softly, blinking back the tears as he remembered his past.

"That's awful. Oh Malfoy I am so sorry." Hermione rubbed his hand as a few tears ran down her face.

"Don't be sorry Granger, it wasn't your fault." Malfoy instantly wiped Hermione's eyes with his thumbs. He moved his face close to Hermione's. They were so they could feel each others breath on their faces.

"No one should be treated like that. It's really sad." Hermione whispered.

"I know. But it's all in the past now so you don't need to worry about it okay?"

Hermione nodded. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Malfoy lightly pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was feather light, but tender and meaningful. Hermione poured her emotions into the kiss, showing Malfoy just how sorry she was.

Ginny and Blaise sat there in shock. They couldn't believe Malfoy and Hermione were kissing.

They slowly broke away, savouring the moment for as long as they could. They rested their foreheads together, as they breathed softly.

"Thank you." Malfoy murmured against Hermione's lips. Hermione kissed his lips softly once more in response.

At the same time they suddenly realised Blaise and Ginny were watching them. They pulled away, looking guilty.

"Sorry." Hermione murmured to Blaise and Ginny.

"No hun don't be sorry, that was a beautiful kiss. And it's about time you both did it." Ginny smirked.

"So do you want to go clubbing now? To brighten up the mood?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Blaise smirked.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**I am so sorry for the long wait, but I went back to school! So I will try to update once a week, sometimes more, something's less. **

**But I really will try! **

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! They inspired me to hurry up and write this chapter! And thanks for all the follows and faves! **

**Thanks for reading, I'm glad you all love this story! **

**Please review! **

**Love em xox **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**A/N: This chapter might not be everyones thing, so if you don't like to read sexual content, then just skip over those parts. Don't worry, they're not going to have sex, but they are at a club so there will be dirty dancing! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! ;)**

The club was in full swing when they arrived there just after 10pm. There were people everywhere on the dance floor and sitting and standing around the bar.

And most people in the club were absolutely drunk.

"Um... Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked nervously as she looked around the room. She knew she was out of place here, as she wasn't one to get drunk and do dirty dancing.

Malfoy laced his fingers with Hermione's and gave them a reassuring squeeze. Fortunately, Blaise and Ginny were in front of them, so they didn't notice Malfoy and Hermione's interaction.

Malfoy whispered in Hermione's ear, "Granger, it's okay. You don't have to drink. All you have to do is dance with me and make out with me. And I know you can do that."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, smiling up at Malfoy.

"I think I'll be the one thanking you later." Malfoy winked. Hermione giggled and playfully slapped Malfoy's chest.

Ginny turned around. "Are you guys ready for this?" She asked Malfoy and Hermione.

"Well I definitely am." Malfoy smirked.

Blaise laughed and raised his eyebrows at Malfoy. Malfoy just winked in response.

"So who wants a drink?" Blaise asked as they approached the bar.

"I'll have a margarita thanks babe." Ginny said.

Malfoy looked down at Hermione and stared into her eyes. "Do you want a drink?" He whispered.

Hermione shook her head. "But you go ahead."

Malfoy stared at her intensely to make sure she was actually meaning the words which just came out of her mouth. "What do you want to drink?"

"Lemonade please." Hermione said softly. To say she was nervous about clubbing tonight was an understatement.

Malfoy moved away from Hermione to talk to the bar tender. "Two lemonades please."

"Sure." The bar tender replied.

"What? Lemonade? Man what's wrong with you?" Blaise exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm not in the mood to get shit faced drunk." Malfoy shrugged.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?" Blaise teased.

"Fuck off man. I'm just not in the mood, alright?" Malfoy ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah okay man whatever." Blaise grabbed his beer off the bar tender and took a long sip. "Ahh... This is just what I needed."

Ginny playfully slapped him. "Hey! I thought I was all you needed!"

"And that too baby." Ginny just rolled her eyes in response.

Hermione looked around the room again. There were couples on the dance floor grinding in a passionate embrace. There were couples close to shagging in the corners of the room. Everyone was drunk. Everyone had a partner. They were all with someone.

And who did Hermione have? No one. She was pretending to be on a date with her enemy. When all she wanted to do is be on a date with a man she was in love with. Whoever he may be.

"Hermione." Ginny said breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She said quietly.

"Are you up for some dirty dancing with Malfoy?" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows.

Hermione shook her head. "Nah. I don't think so."

"Oh come on Hermione! Why not? You get to make out with Malfoy and grind against his cock!" Ginny exclaimed, trying to make Hermione do things she wasn't comfortable with, as pay back for Malfoy and Hermione finding out about their plan.

Malfoy's eyes widened at Ginny's comment, as he realised what was happening. "Come on Granger, it will be fun, I promise."

"I don't know..." Hermione groaned.

"Well then just come and dance with me. No dirty dancing. Just normal partner dancing." Malfoy said, trying to convince her to come onto the dance floor.

"Normal partner dancing?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at Malfoy.

"Shut it Granger, I don't know what it's called, okay?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

Malfoy clasped Hermione's hand with his and lead her onto the dance floor. He pulled her close to the edge of the dance floor, away from the speakers and where it was far less crowded. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's petite waist and pulled her close, in a caring kind of way.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck. This tight embrace felt comfortable for them. Normal even.

"Blaise and Ginny know." Malfoy stated.

Hermione looked at him questionably. "What?"

"Ginny and Blaise know that we know about what their real plans for tonight are." Malfoy explained. Hermione took a few seconds to process what he meant.

"Omg! What! How do they know?" Hermione exclaimed loudly.

Malfoy chucked. "Shhh. Not too loud. I don't know how they found out. But you know, we can have more fun with this."

"How?"

"Well now we can act really sexual. Like now we can make out and grind and stuff. But more than what we had planned." Malfoy smirked.

"Ohh I like your thinking Malfoy!" Hermione grinned.

"Yeah so do I." Malfoy teased.

"Okay so we have to act horny for each other. Yeah I can do that." Hermione smiled.

"Oh can you really Granger?" Malfoy teased.

"Yes I can! Okay so how about we start with a sweet kiss and then get more passionate?" Hermione suggested. Instead of being nervous about this, she was suddenly very excited.

"Okay Granger." Malfoy smirked. He looked over on the other side of the dance floor to see Ginny and Blaise dancing sweetly, with only a hint of dirtiness.

Malfoy pulled Hermione tighter and leaned his forehead against hers. "Are you sure your happy to do this?"

"Yes I'm very sure. Thank you." Hermione replied softly.

"Good." Malfoy whispered before lightly pressing his lips to Hermione's.

To anyone watching, their kiss would have looked like they were a couple, who are very much in love, sharing a sweet kiss on the dance floor.

But it was really a sweet kiss between enemies, which would soon turn into something heated. Soon they would be like all the other couples in the room.

Their lips moulded together softly. It was such an emotional kiss, filled with raw passion neither one could explain.

Hermione's fingers tangled into Malfoy's hair as his hands travelled up and down Hermione's back in a comforting sort of way.

Hermione moaned. It felt so good. Almost too good to be true. She loved Malfoy's soft kisses. They lit her insides on fire in such a way that she couldn't describe.

Suddenly the music changed and a loud voice came over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen! How are we all tonight? Well I assume most of you are mighty fine from the way your acting. But lets spice things up even more, shall we? Get down and dirty with your partner. Remember the three T's! Tease, touch and torture! I would tell you all to have fun, but I know your going to anyway!" The DJ chucked.

Cheers erupted from around the room as some fast, loud music came through the speakers, instantly turning everyone on.

"Malfoy." Hermione asked as they stood in a tight embrace, not moving.

"Yes?" Malfoy answered. He knew exactly what the DJ was getting at. He wanted to get everyone horny, and it was working too. Everyone was now dancing far dirtier than before.

And he was now horny too. That passionate sweet kiss before turned him on but how the music that was pumping through his body made him feel alive. And no matter how much he tried to deny it, he wanted Hermione.

"Are Ginny and Blaise watching us?" She asked.

Malfoy looked in their direction. "Yes they are but they're making it look like they aren't." Hermione nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Malfoy asked softly, bringing his forehead to rest against Hermione's again.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me."

And Malfoy happily obeyed. Unlike their previous kiss, this one was filled with passion. Hot passion. They both couldn't get enough of each other, the feeling was just too mind blowing to stop.

Hermione's hands gripped and pulled on the front on Malfoy's shirt as his hands ran up and down Hermione's curves.

The beat of the music changed once again, into an even faster tempo, causing the crowd to move faster.

Malfoy was hard. He was loving every minute of this. Being in a club with fast music and making out with a girl (who just so happened to be Hermione Granger, his enemy), was staring to take a toll on him. They had only been dancing for what, fifteen minutes, and he already needed her.

Maybe it was the fact that he hasn't been shagged since the holidays. Or maybe it was the fact that Hermione Granger did crazy things to him.

But no one will ever know the real answer. Not even Malfoy himself knows it.

Hermione moaned. She knew this was wrong. She wasn't this kind of girl. She didn't snog in public, and yet here she is, snogging Malfoy on the middle of the dance floor at a club. And as much as she knew she had to stop, she couldn't. It felt too good.

As if reading her mind, Malfoy licked along her bottom lip, asking - begging even, for entrance.

Hermione happily opened her mouth, letting his tongue battle furiously with hers.

He knew that for them to pull off their plan, they couldn't just snog. So Malfoy reluctantly pulled his lips away from Hermione's.

"Granger, as much as I hate to say this but I think we should take a break, so Ginny and Blaise don't get too suspicious." Malfoy murmured, breathless.

Hermione was too breathless to speak, so she nodded her head and followed Malfoy to the bar.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Babe, I can't believe Hermione. I never thought she would snog Malfoy in a club. Or just song him full stop." Ginny laughed, as she danced with Blaise.

Blaise laughed. "I know. But being in a club does crazy things to people. I know it does crazy things to me." Blaise winked.

Ginny smirked and moved her hand down to Blaise's hard member. She smirked as she felt his throbbing hardness, aching to be freed out of his pants. "Oh yes baby, it really does do crazy things to you." Ginny gave him a squeeze before letting go of his cock completely.

"Hey, where are Malfoy and Hermione going?" Blaise asked as he saw the couple make their way towards the bar.

"Blaise how much have you had to drink?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Only two beers. I'm not a lightweight babe. I know they're going to the bar." Blaise smirked.

"Yes I know your not a lightweight. Come on, we should join them." Ginny dragged Blaise off the dance floor before he had time to answer.

xoxoxoxox

"Hey guys."

Hermione and Malfoy both leapt up out of their chairs at the sound of Ginny's voice behind them.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, clutching her heart in an attempt to slow it down. Ginny burst into laughter.

"Oh Hermione I'm sorry!" Ginny joked.

Hermione laughed. "No your not."

"Yeah your right. I'm not." Ginny teased. Hermione stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"Eww! Don't poke that tongue out at me when it's been down Malfoy's throat!" Ginny pretended to be disgusted.

Hermione blushed bright red. "I didn't do that!"

"I bet Merlins hairy ass that you did!" Ginny teased.

Hermione's eyes widened and she burst into laughter. "Ginny!"

"What, it's true." Ginny smirked innocently.

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Okay then. Well Malfoy, were you not just snogging Hermione?" Ginny asked. She knew Hermione was not enjoying this.

Malfoy looked at Hermione. "We were most definitely snogging." Malfoy said with a wink.

"Way to go mate." Blaise slapped Malfoy on the shoulder.

"Thanks man." Malfoy smirked.

"Do you want to go and get a booth?" Blaise suggested.

"Yeah that would be great man." Malfoy agreed.

"You boys go and get a booth and Hermione and I will quickly use the bathroom." Ginny said, giving Hermione a sharp look.

"Okay babe see you in a bit." Blaise leaned in to give Ginny a quick snog.

Hermione turned away, disgusted. "Granger it's okay. They're in love. They're allowed to snog." Malfoy teased.

"I know. It's just..." Hermione trailed off.

"I think I know why." Malfoy smirked and leaned so he could whisper in her ear.

"And I understand why Granger. But lets save that conversation for later." Malfoy murmured before moving and capturing Hermione's lips with his.

His lips moulded deeply with Hermione's. The feeling was normal, as was them snogging. They had both gotten used to each others lips, as well as each others bodies.

Malfoy pulled away before the kiss turned into something more passionate. As his lips left Hermione's, they formed into a smirk, as he watched his best mate eat his girlfriends face. Disgusted, he slapped Blaise on the back of the head.

Blaise broke away from Ginny. "What the fuck man?"

"Let the ladies go. The sooner they go, the sooner we can have them back." Malfoy smirked.

Ginny winked and Hermione blushed at Malfoy's comment. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and started walking towards the ladies bathroom.

"Ow! I can walk on my own!" Hermione groaned as Ginny forcefully pulled her through the crowds of people to get to the bathroom.

"Oh sorry." Ginny cast Hermione an apologetic look and let go of Hermione's arm.

"Thank you." Hermione rubbed the sore spot on her arm which Ginny had just let go of.

"You and Blaise seem serious again." Hermione commented.

"I know. I really love him." Ginny smiled. A smile full of love.

"I'm so happy for you Gin." Hermione smiled and softly rubbed Ginny's arm as Ginny opened the bathroom door with the other.

Ginny quickly examined herself in the mirror before turning to Hermione with a serious look on her face. "Hermione, I didn't come here to talk about me and Blaise."

"Blaise and I." Hermione corrected.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay whatever. Blaise and I." She emphasised the 'I'.

"Thank you."

"How was snogging Malfoy?" Ginny's face broke out in a smile.

Hermione giggled and blushed. "Incredible!"

"Hermione! I can't believe you actually snogged him... In public!"

"I know. I wasn't planning to. I really wasn't. You know how much I hate public displays of affection. But it just kind of happened. We started off slow and sweet, and that's all I thought it would be but then..." Hermione trailed off a smile and a light redness gracing her face.

"I want you to try something." Ginny stated. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Do some dirty dancing with Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widened with shock. "What! No way!"

Ginny took hold of Hermione's hands. "Hermione. You like this guy. And he might like you. You're at a club. So do some dirty dancing. Everyone does it. It's okay."

Hermione took in what Ginny said. Part of her really wanted to tell Ginny the truth about her and Malfoy. Part of her wanted to actually do the dirty dancing with Malfoy. But she knew the answer to both - no.

"Look Gin. I don't know if I feel comfortable to dance with Malfoy like that." Hermione said softly. She wanted to dance like that, but she didn't really feel comfortable doing it.

"Thats okay Hermione, but what have you got to loose?"

"I... I don't know Gin." Hermione shrugged.

"Why don't you just try it. If you don't like it, then don't do it. You never know until you try." Ginny smiled.

"I don't know..."

"Just think about it. But I know you'll enjoy it." Ginny winked, making Hermione laugh.

"Your such a good friend Gin, even when your being like this." Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around Ginny in a tight, meaningful hug.

"I know. But I'm only doing what's best for you. And I think Malfoy's good for you. Despite what Ron thinks." Ginny and Hermione both laughed.

"Speaking of Ron, your not going to tell him about tonight, are you?" Hermione released Ginny and raised her eyebrow.

"No of course not! If he knew I was out with Blaise at a club, he'd beat my ass as well as yours!" Ginny joked, but it was the complete truth.

Hermione laughed. "We should probably get back out there."

"Yeah we should," Ginny held onto Hermione's arm to stop her from leaving and looked into Hermione's eyes. "Just try it okay? She said softly.

Hermione nodded and smiled weakly. She took a long, deep breath before following Ginny out of the bathroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"What took you girls so long?" Blaise asked the girls as they approached the booth. Hermione slid in next to Malfoy and and Ginny slid in next to Blaise.

Ginny turned to Blaise and fake pouted. "I'm sorry baby. What can I do to make it better?"

Blaise smirked and leaned into Ginny's ear and whispered something extremely dirty. Ginny's mouth slowly opened and a faint blush coated her cheeks as she listened to what Blaise was telling her.

Both Hermione and Malfoy groaned at the sight of the two on the other side of the table.

"That is fucking disgusting." Malfoy cringed and turned away. He looked at Hermione, who had her hands over her eyes. Considering she was against public displays of affection, she was absolutely disgusted by what she was witnessing.

Malfoy laughed when he saw Hermione's face. "I have to agree with you on that one Granger."

"I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life." Hermione loudly groaned. But her hands never moved from her eyes.

Malfoy took this opportunity to surprise Hermione by doing something she wouldn't expect. While the girls went to the bathroom, Blaise told Malfoy something that made him think. Blaise told him to do something unexpected. Little things Hermione wouldn't expect. Little things that make girls fall head over heels in love.

Malfoy didn't want Hermione to fall head over heels in love with him, but he did want to do something which would stick in her mind. Something different from their snogs. Something cute and completely un-Malfoy like.

So Malfoy took a second to look at Blaise and Ginny to make sure they weren't watching, then leaned his face closer to Hermione's. Not too close so they were sharing the same air but close enough so Malfoy could breathe in her scent. He then took a deep breath and softly tilted Hermione's head closer to face his.

Unsure of what was happening, Hermione went to remove her hands from her eyes so she could see what he was doing, but Malfoy put his hands on top of hers, holding them there.

Malfoy gently moved her hands away with his, holding onto them gently. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, almost as slow as Malfoy's actions. Malfoy started intensely into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. And Hermione stared right back into his.

It seemed like time stood still. Nothing mattered. No one mattered. They were both lost in each others eyes.

After what seemed like eternity, Malfoy slipped out of his trance and remembered what his plan was. Without breaking their eye contact, Malfoy gently moved Hermione's left hand to his mouth, and placed a tender kiss on the back of her hand.

Hermione gasped at the sweetness of this simple action. No one had ever taken the time to care for Hermione like that before. Tears filled her eyes and a weak smile spread across her face.

It was hard to think that they are enemies. They didn't act like enemies anymore.

"Malfoy." Hermione whispered. Malfoy gently picked up her right hand and repeated the action. A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

Malfoy didn't understand why Hermione was crying. He thought he did something wrong. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said sincerely. And he meant every word.

Hermione shook her head. "You didn't. You did everything right." Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hermione why are you crying?" Blaise exclaimed. Both Malfoy and Hermione turned towards Blaise.

Ginny elbowed Blaise in the ribs. "You idiot! She's crying because she's happy. You just ruined a beautiful moment!" Blaise mumbled "oops sorry".

Malfoy turned back to Hermione and looked into her eyes once again. "Are you actually crying because your happy?" Malfoy was worried. He had never made a girl cry when he was being sweet.

Hermione nodded her head. "No one has ever taken that much time to care for me in just a sweet way. It was perfect. Thank you."

Malfoy smiled. For some unknown reason, he felt something inside him flutter, in a good way. "You deserved it."

Hermione smiled and lent forward and captured his lips with hers, showing how much it meant to her. The kiss only lasted a few long seconds, but it made them both feel warm and complete.

They slowly broke away, neither one wanting the feeling to leave them. Once they were far enough apart, they both broke into a smile. "Thank you." Hermione said.

"Don't thank me. You deserve it." Malfoy smiled.

Hermione tore her eyes away from his to look back at Blaise and Ginny. But they weren't there. "Where are…" Hermione trailed off as she saw them standing against a wall, a few metres away from the table so they could still watch Malfoy and Hermione. Malfoy followed Hermione's eyes.

Malfoy smirked. "Remind me to thank them later."

xoxoxoxoxox

Two hours later they were back on the dance floor. It was now past 2am, but that fact was lost as the two couples danced the night (morning) away.

Hermione pulled her lips away from Malfoy's. They had been dancing on and off for the past few hours. And no dirty dancing had been done. Malfoy wanted to. He needed to. But he knew Hermione wasn't ready for that, so he didn't push her.

"I know now isn't the right time to bring this up but, I'm going to anyway." Hermione said. Ever since they had their special 'moment', Hermione had been thinking. And once she gets a thought in her head, its hard to get it out.

"Okay." Malfoy said, unsure of what she was going to ask.

"Malfoy we're not enemies anymore." Hermione stated.

"Um…"

Hermione continued. "We still fight. And deep down we still hate each other. Deep deep down. But tonight has made me realise I don't hate you as much as I used to. Everything we've done tonight is something you don't do as enemies. You do it in a relationship." Hermione explained.

Malfoy was confused. "So you don't want to be enemies, you want to be in a relationship?"

Hermione laughed. "No way! But we're not enemies. But we're not in a relationship either. We're not even friends!"

"I know. We're messed up." Malfoy smirked.

Hermione laughed. "Don't you think this is weird? We fight and yet we snog and have these sweet romantic moments together!"

"Okay Granger, I'll admit it is a bit weird." Malfoy joked. Hermione shot him a death glare.

"Okay, okay. Yes it is weird. Absolutely. But it works for us, you know? I don't know what you call it. I don't know what the boundaries are and what to do and what not to do. But it works for us. We both get something out of it. We like it. And I have no fucking idea how to explain this to someone else. But I don't care. All that matters is that you and I understand."

Hermione was silent for a few moments, processing what he just said. "I agree. Everything you just said, I agree with it. And it does make sense, it really does!" Hermione broke out in a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

Hermione laughed. "I really don't know."

"Yep like I said, you're messed up." Malfoy teased.

Hermione went to protest but Malfoy cut her off. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

Hermione grinned. "Good answer." She said before kissing him passionately.

Hermione's fingers tangled into Malfoy's hair, while his hands gripped her hips tightly in a effort to bring her closer. Their bodies moved in sync together with the music. The music pulsed through Hermione's veins. She was loving every minute of this. Malfoy's tongue licked along Hermione's bottom lip, begging for entrance to create more passion between them. Hermione quickly opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to battle together furiously.

Hermione knew Malfoy was enjoying this. She knew this because she could feel his hard member pressing against her thigh. Hermione smirked, causing them to break the kiss.

"What's so funny." Malfoy asked, confused.

Hermione giggled. "Your enjoying this."

"Aren't you?"

Hermione laughed. "Your enjoying this a bit too much."

"And why am I enjoying this too much?" Malfoy teased, trying to get her to say that he is hard.

Hermione glared at him. "You know exactly why."

"I know, but I want you to say it." Malfoy smirked. Hermione remained silent, contemplating if she should say it or not as this was definitely out of her comfort zone. "You don't have to, but it might help you to become a little more confident."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I know your enjoying this because I can feel your hard cock pressing firmly against my thigh." Hermione smirked as she felt his breath hitch.

"You don't know how fucking sexy that was." Malfoy groaned before crashing his lips back onto Hermione's.

Once again Malfoy's tongue battled with Hermione's, in a heated fight for dominance. Hermione's hands gripped the front of Malfoy's shirt, creasing the fabric trying to bring him closer.

Malfoy needed more. They had hardly done anything except snog for a few minutes and he was already rock hard. He has never been this hard so quickly.

Malfoy's fingers dug into Hermione's hips as he thrust both their hips forward creating a friction which made them both groan in pleasure. Unable to help himself, Malfoy moved Hermione's hips in circles, grinding her against his throbbing member.

Hermione moaned once again, experiencing pleasure she never thought was possible. within seconds Hermione picked up their rhythm, and moved her hips against his.

Malfoy groaned when he felt Hermione move her own hips, instead of him doing it for her, meaning he could explore her body. He swept away Hermione's curly hair as he left a hot trail of wet kisses all down Hermione's neck, stopping at her sweet spot at the base of her neck.

He continued to suck on the sweet spot, hearing a gasp emit from her lips. He released the skin and whispered in her ear, "do you like that?".

All Hermione could manage was a moan in response. Malfoy smirked against her ear, then nibbled softly on her earlobe, making Hermione moan again. He then moved his mouth and sucked on the delicate skin on her neck, collarbone and shoulder.

Hermione continued to grind her hips against his, feeling the bulge in his pants get harder as she continued. She suddenly felt a desperate urge to take things further, to create hotter passion between them. She didn't know why or how she felt this way. It was almost as if someone (or thing) had taken over her body. But she wasn't complaining one bit.

She quickly turned around, making Malfoy gasp in shock, but then groan once he figured out what she was doing. He gripped her hips tightly, knowing for sure that he would leave bruises there.

Hermione moved her ass against his hardness softly at first, but more forcefully once she became confident. Malfoy's hands wandered across Hermione's slim stomach, and up to her small perky breasts. He lightly rested his hands on the base of them waiting for Hermione to give him the okay to go further. "Is this okay?" He murmured.

Hermione placed her hands on top of his, and quickly moved his hands to cup both her breasts fully. Malfoy groaned. Her boobs were only small, but they managed to fill his hands perfectly. Hermione removed her hands from his and reached behind and tangled them in his platinum hair.

Malfoy massaged her boobs firmly, as is he never wanted this to end. He continued to meet Hermione's thrusts, creating a mind blowing friction. "Fuck." Malfoy groaned. Malfoy's mouth latched onto Hermione's neck once again, nibbling at the soft skin.

"Malfoy…" Hermione whimpered.

Malfoy knew he needed more and wouldn't last longer. But he also knew Hermione wouldn't go all the way with him, not that he would ever go there with her as sex makes everything complicated. Even though everything already was.

"Hermione." Malfoy whispered.

"Yeah?" Hermione groaned.

"I don't think I will last much longer. We should probably stop now before I shag you right here." Malfoy warned.

Hermione nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

xoxoxoxox

"You know Malfoy, I actually enjoyed what we did before." Hermione said as they sat together at the bar drinking lemonade waiting for Blaise and Ginny to finish dancing, or shagging, one or the other.

"Yes Granger I could tell you were enjoying it." Malfoy smirked.

"I think you were enjoying it more than I was." Hermione teased.

"You're right, I probably was." Malfoy winked.

"You two looked like you were about to shag out on the dance floor. Its probably a good thing you guys stopped." Ginny said, scaring Hermione and Malfoy as her and Blaise took a seat next to them.

Both Hermione and Malfoy jumped in shock. "Don't ever fucking scare me like that again." Malfoy warned.

"Whatever you say mate." Blaise teased.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You two out there. Hermione there is no way you would do that in a normal situation. And you were both too comfortable with each other. What the fuck is going on?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione turned and looked at Malfoy in surprise. She didn't think they would find out something was going on with the two of them. She looked Malfoy in the eye asking for help.

"Oh shit." He groaned, looking at Hermione before turing to Blaise and Ginny, who were still waiting for an answer. "There's some things we need to explain to you guys."

**A/N: I really couldn't help myself to leave you all on this cliffy!**

**Okay I am super super sorry for not updating for the past few months! I don't really have a good enough excuse, but life has just been crazy busy! It has taken me this long to finally complete this chapter!**

**I hope you all like this chapter, since its extra long! I felt that since I haven't updated in so long I should give you something extra! And I also added the dirty dancing scene ;) I hope you all liked it! It is the first time I have written a dirty scene for this story, and I'm not too sure if I like it so please give me some feed back!**

**I go on school holidays again soon (yay)! so hopefully i will get some great chapters out to you all!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me! Please review!**

**Love em xox**


End file.
